


The Demon's Hand

by Akoia, BosionBerry (Akoia)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Batfamily (DCU), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, Forced miscarriage, Hurt Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Omega Tim Drake, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Tim Drake-centric, Unreliable Narrator, intersex omega, league of shadows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akoia/pseuds/Akoia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akoia/pseuds/BosionBerry
Summary: Tim Drake is cast out by his family after Batman is taken from him. As the only member of the Batclan that still believes Bruce is alive, Tim sets off on his own to save his father and mentor. Enter Ra's al Ghul with a tempting offer. Ra's agrees to bring Bruce back, in exchange for Tim's hand in marriage. With no one else to turn to and with no other options, Tim agrees, taking the demon's hand.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Comments: 31
Kudos: 364





	1. Handfuls of Anemone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim accepts a proposal and spends the time between then and his wedding night learning what it means to belong to Ra's al Ghul.

Tim was ten when he presented. His parents were disappointed, none more so than Jannet Drake, Tim's father. Tim had almost lost his home because of it. And then, two years later, Tim joined Batman on his crusade to save the city, and at his side, he'd found a new family. Bruce didn't care that Tim was an omega. It didn't matter what anyone else thought, Tim was Bruce Wayne's son. Bruce was the only person that Tim could say stood by him no matter what. Not Dick, not Jason, and certainly not the newest addition to their family, _Damian_. 

Dick was alright. He tried his best to be a good older brother, but his anger toward Bruce kept him away more often than not and he was always busy with his police training or Nightwing. That was fine, Tim understood. Jason was another matter. He'd returned when Tim was fifteen and had tried to put a bullet in Tim's head. Several times. While Jason had worked through many of his inner demons, he still called Tim 'Replacement' and Tim could tell there was still resentment on Jason's end. Then Damian came and he'd also almost killed Tim. 'Filthy omegas' shouldn't be dirtying Batman's reputation. Bruce had set him straight after the first two attempts, though he couldn't stop Damian's hurtful words. Dick grew more attached to Damian than he ever had to Tim, but he did _try_ to keep his brothers from killing each other.

Truly. Bruce was the only person Tim could depend on. 

No wonder Tim was crushed when Bruce 'died.' But...it was wrong. They had to be wrong. Tim's instincts told him that Bruce was still alive, waiting for Tim to save him. And not a single person believed him. Not even Alfred, who had simply looked at Tim with pity when Tim insisted that Bruce was out there somewhere. 

"Your hormones are clouding your judgment, Drake," Damian had spit at him. Not a single person had come to Tim's defense. 

Two weeks before his eighteenth birthday, Tim was fired. 

"It's just...," Dick said, looking at him uncomfortably. "Tim I don't think your head is in the right place. And Damian needs this now. I'm Batman now...so I've decided to make Damian my Robin. I'm sorry Tim." 

But he wasn't sorry. Tim packed his bags that night and fled under the cover of darkness. He'd left his cellphone and ripped out any trackers from his clothes. He didn't want to be found, but he knew Babs _could_ if she looked. Not that Tim expected Dick to go looking for him. All he left was a letter to Alfred, thanking him for everything he'd done for him. For always being there for him when Tim needed someone. But even Alfred had given up on Bruce. 

Which was how Tim eventually found himself sitting across from Ra's al Ghul, playing a game of chess. 

"How is your arm, detective?" Ra's asked, moving a pawn. 

"Fine, thank you," Tim said, taking the pawn with his rook. 

"You know, detective," Ra's said, capturing the rook with his queen. "You were always my favorite of the Bat's proteges. You were the only one I thought could ever match my intellect." 

Tim's hand paused on his piece while Ra's words washed over him. "Thank you," he finally said. 

"And you've proved it, finding me here," Ra's said with a teasing smile. He'd practically had to crawl to Ra's front door after being attacked in his hotel room. It had been Pru's idea. "I can already guess why you're here." Ra's laced his fingers together and settled them in his lap.

Tim swallowed thickly. He'd suspected that Ra's would already have known. "Yes...Bruce..." 

"The Batman is indeed alive, excellent intuition," Ra's complimented. 

"Not just intuition..." Tim insisted. "Bruce is lost in time." 

"Interesting...and would that be why we had to rescue you from the Council of Spider?" Ra's wasn't incorrect and he smiled when he saw Tim's frosty glare. "I'll assume your silence means I am correct. And that you need my help to bring him back." 

"That's...true." He looked away and picked at the skin on his hands. 

"No need to sound so pained, detective. As it so happens, I'm more than happy to help you in locating your lost mentor." Ra's offered with a raised eyebrow. 

Tim's head snapped up and he looked at Ra's with wide green eyes. That was not the answer he'd been expecting. Tim thought he was going to have to beg Ra's to help. The willing offer made him instantly suspicious. "What? Why?" Tim demanded. 

Ra's chuckled and leveled Tim with an intense stare."Because there's something I want from you as well," Ra's insisted. "I help you bring your mentor back and you agree to marry me." 

Tim thought he might have choked when Ra's words sunk in. " _Excuse_ me?" Tim sputtered. 

"I'm sure you heard me, detective." Ra's reached under the table and pulled out a box. He placed it on the table, and to Tim's horror, it contained a beautiful ring with a jade stone set in the middle. Ra's pushed it across the table with his index finger. Ra's didn't look away from Tim the entire time. "I fetch Bruce Wayne from the vortex he's found himself in, and you remain here for the rest of your days as my wife." 

"As your wife?" Tim asked with a dry throat. 

Ra's nodded. "Yes, you'd have quite a bit of power within my organization. Not to mention the knowledge that your 'father' lives." He chuckled and rested his hands in his lap. "And what other options do you have?" 

He was right. Tim couldn't return to Gotham. And Ra's had everything Tim would need to save Bruce. And Tim had learned from an early age that the one thing an omega had of real value was their body. With shaking hands, Tim pulled the box closer and pull the ring out of the box and slipped it onto his ring finger. Ra's grinned triumphantly and stood from the table. 

"In nine days, you will become of age. We will wed on the night of your birth. Before that, I swear to you that I will return Bruce Wayne to Gotham city." 

"Wait, I want to help," Tim said, standing up. 

"I'm sure you do, however, you shouldn't be worrying about things like that anymore." He observed Tim and saw the desperate look in his eyes and sighed. "I will allow you to see him before we send him on his way back to the city. Is that agreeable?" 

"Is that the best I'm going to get?" Tim asked. 

"Yes, it is," Ra's said. 

"We have a deal, then." 

* * *

His clothes were taken from him and he was provided with 'appropriate' clothing when he was shown to his new quarters. Everything was luxurious. He thought the white and silver fabrics on the bed and the curtains were beautiful. And there was a bookshelf that took up an entire wall. There was a window that overlooked the courtyard of the compound where there was training happening almost constantly. The bathroom was spacious and Tim was given a huge clawfoot tub with never-ending hot water. He was set up in a royal suite. But his guard locked the door when Tim was put inside. He was a prisoner. No matter how beautiful the cell was. 

Tim was given a book, a stack of parchment paper, and a pen. He was ordered by his guard to study the book. It was the Leauge's code of honor. There was even a section on how the dominant omega of the pack was supposed to conduct themselves. No alcohol or drugs, they had to attend judgments where the alpha ruler would issue justice. They were expected to have heirs. Specifically, alpha heirs. Tim would be a mother, sooner or later. He closed the book and spent a few hours crying in his pillow. 

Tim had been very young the last time he'd had a breakdown like that. But he figured one, no one was there to see it. And two, he'd never felt more unsure of himself in his entire life. He'd tried his hardest to convince Dick that Bruce was alive. He'd tried his hardest to bring Bruce back. But he'd failed on both accounts. Ra's was a terrible man but he could save Tim's father, and the young man was willing to sacrifice himself when that was what it came down to. He just hoped that Bruce understood when he was back. Tim prayed to the gods he didn't believe in, that Bruce would forgive him for being a weak failure. 

A knock on the door interrupted his spiraling thoughts. The door opened and a young beta woman walked in with a tray in her hands. She had dark skin and chocolate hair that hung below her chin. Her eyes were dark gray and she walked with confidence. She placed the tray on the table and stood ramrod straight, before bowing to Tim. "Queen consort to be," she said. 

"Please don't call me that," Tim said, looking away from her. 

She laughed without humor. "What, am I supposed to call you by your _name?"_ She asked mockingly. "That is your title now, expect to be addressed as such from now until your wedding night." 

"And then what will you call me?" Tim snapped. 

The young woman smirked. "Queen consort," she said. 

"Who are you?" Tim asked, sitting up on the bed. 

"You guard and your trainer." She stretched her arms above her head and leaned back casually. "But you can call me Amelia." 

"Amelia," Tim said, testing it on his tongue. "Fuck off, Amelia." Tim flopped back down on the bed and wrapped himself in the bedsheets. 

"I'll leave you be, for now, but tomorrow morning you and I will be training in the courtyard in front of the rest of the pack. I suggest you aim to impress them." 

"Or _what?"_ Tim snapped, glaring at her over his shoulder. 

"Weakness is not tolerated in these halls. Even from an omega." She took a few steps back and opened the door. "Pleasent dreams, Queen consort to be," she said with another bow at the waist. 

When Tim was sure she was gone he scrambled off the bed and rushed to the tray. A small cup of soup and a piece of bread. Nothing special. Tim hoped that maybe she'd brought a newspaper with her. When Tim realized there wasn't one, he felt a little silly. He shouldn't have expected there to be one. It made sense that Ra's wouldn't want him to know too much about where they were or what was happening. Just in case Tim ever escaped, it would be easy to find him. Tim wasn't hungry so he left the food on the tray. Tim sat in one of the plush chairs near the window and watched the assassin's drill one another. 

Weakness. The way Amelia had said it like a dirty word made it clear what she thought of Tim and omegas like him. He didn't know what to expect exactly, but he had a few ideas. Tim thought he'd have to fight Amelia in the morning to prove himself to her and all the others. Tim wondered if Ra's knew what Amelia was intending. He must, Tim thought. There wasn't anything that happened in the compound that he didn't know about. Maybe Ra's would even be there to watch him. Maybe he wouldn't save Bruce unless Tim impressed him. After all, Bruce's return depended on Tim marrying Ra's. And Ra's would never marry some weak omega he found off the streets. Tim had more than proved his intellect but now he had to prove his skills in battle. 

Tim was ready. Whatever he needed to do, would be done, if it meant he was a little closer to having Bruce back. A simple test of skill was nothing. Nothing especially compared to the training he went through before he became Robin. The body breaking, soul-crushing, training that Bruce had put him through. If Tim could survive that and come out stronger, this would just be a bump in the road. That's what he tried to convince himself for the entire night. 

Tim fell into an uneasy sleep on the beautiful silk sheets. 

When the sun had _just_ peaked over the horizon Tim was shaken awake by Amelia, who stood in full uniform. In her right hand, she had a staff made from beautiful dark wood. In her left, a set of sparring clothes. "Get ready," she ordered. "Queen consort to be." 

"Let's make a deal," Tim said, pulling the scratchy shirt over his head. "If I win, you have to call me Drake." 

"That would be incredibly inappropriate for me to address Lord Ra's betrothed by his name," she said, scrunching up her nose. 

Tim rolled his eyes. They'd get there eventually. He changed his pants in front of her, not caring that she didn't avert her eyes. He wasn't given shoes, instead, he had to wrap his feet in black cloth. When he was ready, he stood in front of her. She was only a few inches taller than him. She nodded and turned, gesturing for Tim to follow behind her. He memorized every hallway, every turn, and every door. It wasn't beyond the realm of possibility that Ra's would betray him. Though, the Demon Head wasn't known for going back on his word. 

There was already a crowd gathered, forming a circle. They parted for Amelia and Tim, watching them with excitement. Tim suspected that they weren't given much entertainment. Tim and Amelia faced one another and she bowed so Tim mirrored her. He tightened his hands around his staff and watched her closely. He couldn't give her the first move, but the smallest twitch of his muscles was all she needed to be ready for his attack. 

He didn't have time to waste so he rushed her, lashing forward with the end of his staff. She parried, pushing the staff away with her left hand. She grabbed Tim by the shirt and flipped him over on his back. Tim spun his legs around and straightened out before rushing her again. He faked her with the staff and headbutt her away from him, then he kicked her in the stomach. Amelia smacked her head against a wooden post behind her. The crowd screamed the approval.

Amelia wasn't even stunned. She feinted low to the ground and rushed Tim. Right hook, left knee, roundhouse kick. Tim dodged and countered every hit she had. She punched with her left hand then caught Tim on the side of the head with her knee. Tim groaned, backing up, but not falling over. He wiped the blood from his chin and spit in her eyes. She grunted in disgust and Tim jumped high in the air to avoid a blow to his knee. He used her shoulders as a back spring and landed in a crouch behind her before rounding on her and kicking her legs out from under her. 

She flipped backward several times. Tim caught her fist and flipped her over his shoulder. She wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them over. She grabbed a knife and held it to his neck. Tim laid his hands above his head in surrender. The crowd around them was cheering, whooping, hollering at a good. Amelia's face slowly shifted from battle intense to something more teasing. She stood up and held out her hand to Tim who hesitantly took it. 

Amelia brushed the gravel off his back and squeezed his shoulder, turning him to face the bulk of the crowd. Ra's was sitting on the balcony above them. He nodded at Tim in approval. Amelia pulled his attention back to her. "Welcome to the pack, queen consort to be," she said. 

"Tim," he insisted. 

"Ah, no, see the deal was that you had to _win."_ She smacked him on the back. "Go get yourself cleaned up. Your academic instructors will be antsy to get their hands on you." 

"How much instruction am I getting?" Tim grumbled. 

"A _lot,"_ Amelia said. "I will be accompanying you everywhere you go. Including your classes. So I'll escort you back to your chambers." 

"That's not necessary," Tim said, rubbing his sore cheek. "I can find the way back on my own." 

"I know," she said with a secret smile. 

The two of them passed through the crowd and this time some people wanted to reach out and slap Tim on the back but kept their hands to themselves because Ra's was watching. They were typical hotheaded alphas and betas. But now they recognized Tim as one of their own. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Bruce would be disappointed he was becoming acquainted with members of the Leauge of Shadows. 

Tim wondered what Dick would say if he could see Tim. Only with the Leauge for a day and already he was finding himself a spot in their pack. He could already hear Dick saying 'see, that's why I fired you.' Maybe it was best that none of the Batclan ever found out what happened to Tim. It would be better if they never heard from him again. An unpleasant memory and nothing more. It ached, but he knew he was right. If they cared, they would have already found him. No one could hide from Babs. But they hadn't looked for him and Tim had to learn how to live with that. 

Eight more days and he would be a wife and Bruce would be on his way back to Gotham city. He hoped Ra's would at least let him say goodbye before Bruce was sent on his way. Just something that Tim could keep in his heart for the rest of his life. A frightful part of Tim knew that when he and Ra's were married and mated, Tim would never see his family again. As upset as he was at Dick for what had happened, he hoped that maybe they would have been able to work it out in the future. But it just wasn't meant to be. 


	2. Give Him Butterfly Weed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim trains under Amelia until the day finally comes and Bruce is anchored to the proper time period. Tim is forbidden from seeing him, but with three days until his wedding, he's desperate.

Tim thought he had her that time. With a fist aimed at her chest, he grinned victoriously. Until she grabbed his wrist and pulled him off balance. Amelia flipped him over and pinned Tim's arm behind his back. She let go and shook her head at Tim who rolled over and blew air out from his nose. "You can't go easy on me just once?" Tim asked, taking the hand she offered. 

"Not a chance," she said with a smirk. She brushed the dirt off her hands. "Let's take a water break," she suggested. She snapped her fingers and a handmaid came over with a jug of water and two clay cups. The woman poured them and scurried off back to the shadows of the room. "Drink up, you need to stay hydrated in this gods damned desert." 

Tim drank the water greedily. He'd been in a state of near-constant exhaustion since he'd started his training in the Leauge's compound. Amelia ran him into the ground whenever she could. And the teacher that forced Tim to study the other subjects did the same. At the end of every day, Tim dragged his sore body into bed. And his exhausted mind would put him to sleep within seconds. Then, at five in the morning, he'd start it all over again. Tim didn't see the point. Ra's wasn't going to let him go to college. Ra's wasn't going to send him out into the field. 

"Why do I have to do all this?" Tim asked Amelia while he ate his lunch. No more turning his nose up at a meal. "All the training?"

"One day, you might be expected to protect your pups, yourself, and the pack. The queen consort must be powerful and intelligent. You must strive for perfection. You'll never reach it, but it's a nice goal, I suppose." She shrugged and ate her rice, picking the last few pieces out of the bowl with her fingers. 

Tim hummed unhappily and munched on his bread. He looked at Amelia who was suspiciously looking out the window. She always expected there to be someone close by to slit Tim's throat. Which... _maybe._ But Tim had no desire to live like a paranoid rodent. "Open the curtains," Tim ordered Amelia. She did so, unhappily, and sat next to them in a wooden chair. Tim offered her a slice of bread, which she refused. 

"Your wedding is fast approaching," Amelia said, crossing her legs. She met his eyes and Tim saw both pity and pride in her gaze. She smiled frailly at him. "How are you feeling?" 

"Nervous," Tim confessed. "Honestly, I think I'd rather be doing anything else other than getting married but..." 

"You have to save your father," Amelia finished for him. 

"Exactly." 

Amelia shifted uncomfortably. "Perhaps...you should speak to Lord Ra's today, about your father," she said. 

"Amelia..." Tim trailed off, studying her. "What do you mean." He spun around in his chair and stood up, looking at her with wide eyes. 

"Nothing," she said quickly. "Just...well sometimes the answer won't be given to you. You have to ask. He's in the throne room, and I think he's finished with his work for the day. He's just there for lunch." 

Tim stood up and clenched his hands into tight fists. Amelia followed him out the door because she had too, but she kept a fair distance from him. Through the halls, no one stopped Tim. They'd learned his face over the past week and knew not to bother him. He _did_ have to wait to be announced before he was allowed in the Throne room. Ra's looked him over curiously.

"Is he back?" Tim demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Whatever do you mean, beloved?" Ra's asked innocently. 

"Have you brought Bruce back, and more importantly, did you keep that information from me?" 

Ra's looked darkly at Amelia who ducked her head. He clicked his tongue at Tim and straightened his back. "Yes...you will not be seeing the Bat before he returns to Gotham." 

"What?! Why?!" Tim asked, balling his hands into tight fists. "We had a deal."

"And I have upheld my end. The Bat lives and will return safely to his home," Ra's said slowly like Tim was a stupid child. 

"I have to-!" 

"I forbid you from making contact with the Bat!" Ra's stood from his throne and glared at Tim who flinched and backed up a few steps. "If I catch you, you will be flogged." Ra's was glaring fiercely at Tim who-to his credit-didn't flinch. "Now, get out of my sight." 

Two guards stood behind Tim and gently escorted him and Amelia from the room. Tim rounded on Amelia who jumped back with a yelp. "Why am I not allowed to see Bruce?" He asked. "And dammit woman, you better just tell me the truth."

She scratched her arm while she thought about her response. "Lord Ra's fears that should the Bat discover your betrothal, he will attempt to take you away. So it is best to keep Lord Ra's mind at ease about your safety." 

It was true. At least, Tim hoped it was. If Bruce saw him, maybe he'd come back to save him one day. But even if he didn't Tim wanted to see him one last time. "I'm going to see Bruce, Amelia, and you aren't going to stop me." Tim glared at her, daring her to argue with him. She didn't. Amelia pressed her lips together and tightened her hand on the hilt of her sword. "What? Going to kill me, Amelia?" Tim demanded. 

"No, of course not, queen consort to be," she said gently. She put her hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. They wound through the twisting halls of the compound and she waited until there was no one in sight before she stopped. "I can give you five minutes. I know it's not...ideal...but I don't know how long I can keep the guards distracted for you." 

"Amelia..." Tim felt wetness in his eyes. He blinked rapidly and nodded his head. "Yes, thank you, how do I get there?" He asked. 

"Take the next left. Wait until the guards are gone before going into his cell." 

* * *

It hurt Tim, to see Bruce. He was bound in chains on his knees, with a blindfold over his eyes. His head jerked to the side when Tim opened the door to the cell. They weren't worried that Batman would escape, and that made Tim fairly uneasy. They must have drugged Bruce. Tim knelt in front of Bruce and touched his cheek. Bruce yanked his head to the side with a grunt. So Tim undid the blindfold and waited until Bruce's eyes focused and recognized him. 

"Tim," Bruce whispered, clearly confused. "What are you doing here?" He asked. 

"I don't have a lot of time, and I'm sure that you have a lot of questions," Tim said, tracing his fingers along Bruce's jaw. "I just wanted to see you one last time." 

"Tim, what happened?" Bruce asked, confusion in his voice. "Why aren't you in Gotham?" 

"I made a deal with Ra's, to return you." Tim shrugged. "I knew you were alive, I'm so glad to see you." Tim smiled at his father, his heart rate picking up. 

"What deal?!" Bruce demanded through clenched teeth. "Tim, what have you done?" 

Tim flinched and looked down at his hands. He should have guessed would have been angry at him. That he would care more about the deal with Ra's than anything else. "You look good. Alfred is going to be upset that your hair is so long now. Make sure to tell him 'hi' for me, yeah?" 

"Tim..." 

Tim stood up. "I...I have to go. I love you, Bruce." 

"Wait!" Bruce ordered with a stern voice, his natural alpha powers forcing Tim to stay still for a moment. "What deal, Tim, tell me." 

"In exchange for using Leauge resources to bring you back, I've agreed to marry Ra's." Tim couldn't look at him while he said it. Eventually, when the silence dragged on, Tim looked up with a fragile smile. He wasn't going to cry in front of Bruce, he swore. "Tomorrow, actually." Tim saw the disgust on Bruce's face and ducked his head. He turned and ran from the cell. He heard footsteps anyway. His time was up.

He felt much worse, seeing that his father was so disappointed in him. He should have expected it. What did Bruce think of him? An omega who used his body as a bargaining chip. Betraying one of the core lessons that Bruce had taught him when he was a kid. But at least Bruce was safe. The next morning, he'd be on his way back home, where he and the rest of Tim's family could finally forget about him. Tim opened the door of his room and laid down on his bed, letting the sobs take over his entire body. 

Tim was the Judas of the family, he guessed. Marrying Ra's, living in his home, not even putting up a fight. Tim had truly betrayed everything the Batclan stood for. He'd betrayed his pack. His brothers. His sisters. His father. Maybe it was better if Tim didn't ever return. Maybe it was better if Bruce decided to leave him there to fend for himself. And so long as he had Amelia, he knew that he had someone in his corner. So at least he wouldn't be alone anymore. 

Someone pounded on his door. Tim's head shot up and someone threw his door open. Two guards in full uniform stood on either side of Ra's who was looking at Tim like the scum of the earth, which when Tim thought about it... Ra's walked into the room with his hands behind his back. "What did I tell you, detective?" Ra's demanded. 

"About what?" Tim asked, feigning ignorance. 

"I've treated you well, while you were in my care," Ra's said, grabbing Tim by the arm and hauling him to the feet. "You've disobeyed me, and that makes me question if I should reevaluate your treatment." 

"I..." Tim's voice was still thick with tears. He couldn't stop them from rising to the surface once more and pouring down his cheeks. He couldn't stop the sniffling or the hiccups. "Please, I just had to see him one last time. Please...I'll never see my family again, you already know that." 

Ra's paused and slowly raised his hand to press against Tim's cheek, wiping away the tears. "Poor child," he said sympathetically. "Oh sweetest Timmothy, I should have known." Ra's let him go and stood over him. "I will forgive this transgression, this _once,_ do you understand me?"

"Yes!" Tim agreed, the relief flooding his chest. "Thank you." 

"I still have to punish you, Timmothy," he said gently. "But I don't see the point of a whip at this point." He took Tim by the arm and laced their arms together. Tim thought about fighting but figured he was already getting let off with a warning, compared to the flogging that had been lined up for him. "Bring the Bat to the throne room, along with the other members of the Leauge," Ra's ordered the two guards who nodded and left them to carry out their orders. 

"Stand by me, Timothy," Ra's ordered, gesturing to his right hand. When Tim was settled, he ran his fingers tenderly along his arm. "It pains me that I must hurt you to make me obey. An omega should do as he's ordered by his alpha. When we are wed, I'll have no choice but to have a firmer hand with you." Ra's noticed Tim shudder and chuckled. "If you don't disobey, you'll not need to fear me, beloved." 

Ra's stood and shoved Tim to his knees when the doors opened and people began to fill the hall. Tim felt a freezing pit in his stomach when he saw Bruce being led in by the chains around his wrists. He looked so weak. The months of being tossed around time must have done serious damage. But even on a good day, Tim didn't think he and Bruce could take every member of the Leauge and their leader all at once. 

Ra's stood at the center of attention and looked down at Bruce, both alphas glaring spitefully. "It is you, who has led my omega astray," Ra's said. "So you will bear witness to his punishment, Batman." 

Bruce said nothing. 

"Remove your shirt, beloved," Ra's turned and ordered Tim, whose eyes widened. Ra's cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, so Tim hurried to obey. He felt beyond exposed, clutching his shirt in his hands. Ra's moved close and rubbed his hands along Tim's shoulders. He whispered in Tim's ear, telling him to relax. Tim chanced a glance at Bruce who looked sick. _Disgusted._ Tim looked away, eyes filling with tears once again.

"The omega class is the weakest among humankind," Ra's said. "Which means they are in the most need of protection. But that, unfortunately, means they also need a firm hand to guide them. It brings me no joy to cause you suffering, beloved, but you disobeyed me. You will _never_ disobey your alpha again, I'll make sure you know who you belong to." 

He pulled a knife from his belt and held it over a flame, turning it over a few times. "Hold him upright. Make sure he doesn't hit his head," Ra's calmly ordered one of his attendants. Tim was hyperventilating. He was being held by another alpha, in a strong, unbreakable hold. He'd _never_ felt so helpless in his entire life. Ra's moved closer and stopped in front of Tim, looking down at him with pity. He hooked his finger in the waistband of Tim's training pants, pulling them down so his hip was exposed to open air. He gently traced a finger over Tim's shaking jaw. "Feel no shame in your pain, love. Your suffering is your repentance."

He pressed the tip of the knife against Tim's pale skin and dug in. At first, Tim could only gasp. He choked on the air in his throat, before he let himself scream. It ripped through his vocal cords while Ra's cut brutally into his skin. He paused, taking a wet cloth and wiping away the blood that poured down Tim's thigh. Then he began again and Tim was thrashing in his hold. He thought he might pass out or throw up. He _prayed_ that he'd pass out. Ra's took the knife away and Tim went limp, legs giving out under him. He was sobbing loudly.

At some point, Ra's took Tim from the other alpha and sat him down on his lap. He hushed Tim, kissing the top of his head. "You will never disobey me again, correct, Timothy?" 

"Y-yes," Tim cried. 

"Yes what, beloved?" 

"Yes, alpha." 

Ra's smiled in delight. He gestured for another rag and pressed it gently to Tim's side. He lifted Tim's chin with his middle and pointer fingers and kissed his gently on the lips. Tim didn't have the energy to fight him off. He turned his head and whimpered when he saw Bruce's twisted _enraged_ face. All that training and Tim had wasted it. He'd let himself be held still. Let himself to cut. Let Ra's kiss him in front of everyone. At the least, Tim could rest easy, knowing that Bruce wasn't going to risk his life trying to rescue Tim from Ra's now that he realized how weak Tim was.

"Escort Mister Wayne to his plane." Ra's stood, handing Tim off to another guard, who held him gently. "Unfortunately, you'll be unable to attend the ceremony tomorrow. But it's invitation only." Ra's smirked at Bruce who growled low in his throat. "Now, now, none of that. If you're jealous, you should have staked your claim on him before someone else realized he was unmated." 

"You're disgusting," Bruce spat. 

* * *

Amelia was attending to him with disinfectant and bandages. "I'm so sorry," she said, her hands running up Tim's back, squeezing his shoulder. "I have no idea how we were caught." 

"Nothing gets past Ra's, I'm sure," Tim said weakly. "Get me a mirror, I want to see what the mark looks like." Tim looked at Amelia when she didn't move to immediately do as he told her. She looked very unhappy. "Come on, I know it isn't pretty!" He snapped at her. She jumped up and grabbed a hand mirror from his vanity. She opened it and handed it to Tim. He hovered over the wound and grit his teeth. Ra's name was spelled in beautiful calligraphy. Of course, Tim realized, he'd _never_ intentionally leave something unsightly on the body of his pet. Tim growled and threw the mirror across the room. It broke against the wall. Glass and blush scattering around the floor. 

"I cannot say I agree with Lord Ra's, queen consort to be, but perhaps we were unwise to disobey his orders." Amelia sat on her legs with her hands in her lap. She looked at him with pity. 

"You haven't been punished, have you?" Tim asked Amelia. She looked down and Tim suddenly felt fairly worried. 

"I was given the flogging intended for you," she finally said. "It was mild. Lord Ra's said he considered having me killed. But for your sake...I live." Her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Amelia, I'm so sorry," he said, trying to sit up. 

"It's nothing," she insisted. "Most of us here have been flogged once or twice."

"This is so fucked," Tim muttered, hiding his face in the pillow. 

"Queen consort to-" 

"God! Just call me Tim!" Tim snapped at her, looking up and glaring at her. "It's just us here!" 

"...Tim..." She said. "Tim, it is better if we keep Lord Ra's happy. I cannot aid you in another endeavor to disobey him. Forgive me." 

"No, I understand." He sighed sadly and grabbed a fistful of the silk sheets. "There's no need to apologize." 

She laid her head against the skin of his back. She wasn't crying, but Tim could feel that guilt radiating from her. He let her stay there for as long as she wanted. It was nice. 


	3. Red Carnation In His Wedding Veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim prepares for his wedding. Bruce reunites with his pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pay attention to the tags for this chapter. I'll make the non-con so you can skip over it if you would like.

Once, when Tim was a small child, he'd asked his sire why she never wanted to spend time with him. Her answer had crushed him. "You just don't interest me, Timothy," she'd said. Maybe even then, she'd sensed that Tim was an omega. And she _hated_ omegas that weren't in her bed. Like Tim's mother. Jack Drake lived an unhappy life with a husband why constantly cheated on him. Who showed him nor his child any affection. He'd grown bitter, and because of that, he took it out on Tim. Only one of Tim's parents had ever hit him, and it had surprisingly been his mother. He'd just broken a cup. It was too big for his hands. And Jack had struck him across the face and screamed at him to stop being such a useless waste of space. Those were the memories of his parents that Tim could remember the clearest. 

He'd sworn when he was older, that if he ever had children, he would love them with every ounce of his being. And while Tim let Amelia paint his lips red, Tim swore that would even apply to the children he'd have by Ra's al Ghul. He placed a hand on his stomach and swallowed. He thought he might be sick. 

He looked beautiful. The mirror showed a young, elegantly dressed little doll. His eyes were rimmed with eyeliner. His lips were a pale pink. His cheeks and nose were dusted with powder. His hair was combed back and pinned down with silver hairpins. A vale was laid over his head and covered his face. His white pants were stretchy and tight around his legs. His shirt had gold embroidery and white flowers hand sewn on, not that Tim could see them against the white background. The shirt reached down to his knees. Tim looked nothing like himself. He despised the weak doll in the mirror. 

There was a knock on the door and Amelia opened it. One of Ra's guards was waiting, dressed to the nines. "It is time, queen consort to be," he said. "I will be giving you away." He held out his elbow. Tim stood and wrapped his arms through his arm and looked straight ahead.

This was it. This was _happening._ Tim was about to die and someone else was going to spring up in his place. Tim already felt dead. He imagined his life under Ra's and shivered. A lifetime of following orders, of spreading his legs, and who knew what else. Ra's was not afraid to hurt Tim in _horrible_ ways if he disobeyed. The wound on his leg still hadn't healed completely. A bandage still had to keep it from bleeding everywhere. Every step he took was painful. 

The door was opened for them and Ra's guard led him across the beautiful red carpet that had been decorated with white rose petals. Everything passed in a blur for a few seconds. Right until Ra's was taking his hands in his own. Ra's smiled at him and lifted the veil off his face. The wedding felt very impersonal to Tim, who only knew Amelia by name. Every single one of those people knew Tim by name. And quite a few of them had watched him writhe and scream while Ra's punished him not even twenty-four hours previous. He picked one familiar face out of the crowd and found himself surprised that Slade Willson was attending his wedding. That was something he never thought he'd witness even in his strangest dreams. Slade gave him a nod and a smirk. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've gathered here to strengthen our pack," the priest said, gathering everyone's attention. "Our Lord and the leader of our pack will take a mate today. Timothy Jackson Drake has proved himself as capable of protecting his pups, our Lord's heirs, as well as the pack itself. A wise man and a great warrior he will bring us all honor." The priest bowed to Ra's who nodded his head. "Lord Ra's al Ghul, do you swear, on this day until your last day that you shall protect, nurture, educate, and guide this omega that you have taken into your home?" He asked.

"I swear it," Ra's said. 

"Do you swear to protect, nurture, educate, and guide the children that shall come from your union? Do you swear to make them worthy of being your heirs and one day leading this pack to greatness?" 

"I swear it." 

The priest then turned to Tim, who hardly heard a word that was being said. "Timothy Jackson Drake, you have entered this room and outsider, but shall leave it leading by your alpha's side. Do you swear that you will bring honor to our pack?" He asked. 

"I swear it," Tim said in a monotone voice. 

"Do you swear from this day onto your last day that you will obey your alpha?" 

"I swear it." 

The priest then tied their hands together and lit a candle between them, letting the wax drip onto their hands. Tim stayed perfectly still, not taking his eyes off of Ra's emerald broach. "I do bind these two as mates. They shall lead our pack with wisdom. May their reign be long and their union fruitful." 

Ra's pulled Tim closer and kissed him. This kiss was different than the one he'd had before. It was hungry and possessive. Tim allowed Ra's to manipulate his body in any direction he wanted. When Ra's pulled away, there was clapping around the wedding hall. A group of betas rushed Tim and lifted them onto their shoulders, whisking him away to the wedding feast. Ra's was not lifted, by no means would he _ever_ allow that, but he did allow his advisors to give him congratulatory handshakes and pats on the back.

There was music. The smell of fine foods wafted through the hall. There was dancing, singing, drinking, and Tim could not find it in himself to join any of the festivities, even if the entire affair was 'in his honor.' 

"Are you worried about the bedding ceremony?" Ra's asked, rubbing a soothing circle with his thumb on the back of Tim's hand. 

Tim's head snapped to attention and his jaw hung open. He wasn't ignorant. He knew what that meant. But it was so... _midevil._ So outdated and disgusting and horrifying that Tim never thought it would have ever even crossed Ra's mind. "No," Tim said, his voice breaking. "Please, I know marriage comes with _expectations,_ but please don't do this."

"I must, beloved," Ra's said, kissing his cheek. "Tradition demands I mark you in front of the pack. That they recognize you as my mate. But there's no need to be afraid. No one but me will be permitted to touch you." He took Tim in his arms and rested his chin on the top of Tim's head. "The ceremony will take place in two hours." Then Ra's released him. 

Tim was up in a second and began to drink _heavily._ More than he had in his entire life. Then, before he knew it, and far before he was ready he was lifted into arms once more and whisked off to Ra's chambers. The betas that had brought him there were also in charge of undressing him. Tim didn't fight them. He couldn't. The alcohol helped everything remain hazy. 

***

Then Ra's arrived and his robe was removed by the alphas who recognized him as their leader. Everyone lined up along the wall and Ra's crawled on top of Tim and kissed him again. Ra's ran his hands over Tim's exposed body, rubbing gently at his cunt with two slow fingers. Tim gasped quietly and Ra's chuckled, and nipped at his ear. "There's little time for romance, I'm afraid. Forgive me, beloved, but tradition _is_ tradition." He pulled his hands away and before Tim could question what he meant, Ra's pulled his hips back and thrust them forward, burying his shaft inside of Tim's unready body.

Tim screamed and pushed Ra's as far from him as he could manage. Ra's, who was stronger and larger, easily pulled Tim flush against his chest. He gave Tim no reprieve and moved back, slamming forward again and rocking Tim with him with every thrust. Tim was crying, kicking under him, his feet hitting nothing but the curtains that hung around Ra's bed. Tim looked up at Ra's whose eyes were dilated wildly. He was looking down at Tim, his mouth slightly open, while he growled down at Tim. 

Tim suddenly understood. This was as far from making love as was possible. This wasn't even sex. This was an alpha claiming an untouched omega as they did in the days long passed. An ancient tradition of presenting an omega's bloody bedsheets to the pack. The proof that they were 'pure' and that any pups that came from the union were the claiming alpha's. And there would be blood. The lack of care, the pain, the ferocious pace that Ra's set would have obviously caused some damage to his body. 

Tim's back arched when one particularly hard thrust grabbed him and pulled him violently back to reality. He turned his face away from Ra's who insisted on peppering his face with the softest, sweetest, little kisses. He found Slade in the crowd, watching intensely. Tim couldn't decipher what his expression meant. But Tim didn't think he was enjoying what was happening. For that matter, neither did anyone else. Most people in the room looked resigned. Tradition and all that. Some even looked like they were proud of Tim for enduring such horrifying violence. But Slade simply watched. 

He caught Tim looking and tapped his eyepatch. There was nothing odd about it at first, then Tim noticed a small glint. So small that if Slade hadn't pointed it out, Tim wouldn't have ever known. He felt his heart stop in his chest when he realized that it was a hidden camera. Slade was _filming_ him. Tim shut his eyes, with a cry of fury and pain. Ra's rocked him again, and Tim's head hit the headboard. Ra's paused for just one millisecond to make sure Tim was still conscious before continuing. 

This was far from what Tim imagined his first time being. He'd always thought Steph would have been his first if he was honest. He hadn't thought it would have been an alpha/omega thing. He thought it would just be something fun-maybe a little awkward-that happened in the safety of his bed. Or in his partners. But he'd never imagined more than two people would be present. And he _never_ thought it would hurt so horribly. He never wanted to have sex again. Logically, Tim knew this wasn't right and sex was a normal natural thing, but his human instincts told him that sex was terrible painful torture. Ra's would want him again at some point, and Tim thought he might have a panic attack right on the bed just thinking about Ra's _ever_ touching him again. 

The alpha was picking up the pace, breath coming out in short growls. When he came, his knot swelled filling Tim and locking him in place. No escape. Then he bit down on Tim's shoulder. Tim screamed. Louder than when Ra's had sliced up his hip with a hot knife. Louder than when Ra's had first started that awful encounter. He shook, and sobbed, and begged his alpha to stop hurting him. Tim thought he would have gladly died right there. Eventually, Ra's pulled his blood-covered mouth away from Tim's flesh. Ra's pulled Tim into his arms, gently and kissed him sweetly. 

The crowd had to remain until the knot swelled down. When Ra's put his robe back on, he lifted Tim off of the bed. One of the Alphas grabbed the white sheet and lifted it so the entire room could see the sizable bloodstain. Ra's cooed at Tim, telling him what an amazing job he'd done. Then new sheets were put on the bed, and Ra's laid his battered body on top of them. He pulled a blanket to cover Tim's body. 

***

The rest of the pack was finally allowed to leave. Ra's stayed behind and touched Tim's shoulder. Tim flinched violently away from him, sobbing. Begging. "Please, no," he whimpered. 

"I understand," Ra's said, removing his hand. "Happy birthday, my beloved," Ra's said, laying next to Tim and pulling the omega into his arms. Tim trashed violently for a few seconds, but Ra's held firm. When Tim calmed and laid completely still, Ra's kissed him on the top of his head. Tim didn't know when, but at some point, he finally fell into a restless sleep. 

* * *

Bruce was not having a good day. The assassins that had been in charge of delivering him to Gotham had dropped him on the streets with no money, no phone, and no shoes. It made sense. So he couldn't follow them. He reluctantly let them get away. He had to prioritize getting back home. Bruce knew that Alfred and Dick were already informed by Ra's' men that he was on his way home, but not when to expect him. 

He stood in front of the tall fence that kept out intruders. He pressed the button on the pager and waited until there was an answer. "Alfred, it's me," Bruce said. 

There was a short scuffle over the microphone and Dick's voice came through. "What was the color of the first pair of shoes you bought me when I was seven?!" He demanded. 

"You were eight, I didn't buy them for you, Alfred did. They were purple and had blue elephants on both," Bruce answered instantly. He heard someone break down sobbing on the other end and the gate opened. Bruce walked up the easement with his hands in his pockets. He looked way too casual. Alfred flung the door open and hugged Bruce. He blinked his tears away. Bruce was startled by how much older Alfred looked. But the age seemed to melt somewhat when he took in Bruce's face. 

"Welcome home, Master Bruce," the old man said. 

"Bruce?" Dick was standing near Alfred, his nails picking at his cubicles. "Is that really you, Bruce?" Dick asked. 

"It's me, chum," Bruce said, holding his arms open. Dick hugged him tightly. The younger alpha smelled frightened, hopeful, and worried all at once. Bruce's heart broke. His children had all been so devastated in those months he was gone. He should have been more careful. He shouldn't have left them. "Where are the others?" Bruce asked when their hug carried on. 

"Oh..." Dick sniffed and pulled back, but still held firm to Bruce's shirt sleeve. "We're all meeting in the cave. We were worried that the Leauge had been lying and they decided to keep you. So we were going to go get you." Dick looked at Alfred who nodded glumly. "We haven't been able to contact Cass or Timmy while we were planning." 

Bruce's face darkened. He knew why _Tim_ was MIA but no clue why Cass was missing. "Where is Cass?" Bruce asked.

"Hong Kong," Dick looked down. "After you...disappeared. She left, she was angry at me for some things that were said. Both she and Tim left. We don't know where Tim ran. The last we heard, he was in Europe. Maybe now that you're back-" 

"I know where Tim is," Bruce interrupted, less than gently. "I'll explain when everyone is gathered together." 

"Tim! He's okay?" Dick asked, with happy, hopeful eyes. 

"No," Bruce answered. He watched Dick's face melt from joy to utter devastation in a single second. Bruce felt the guilt blooming in his stomach, so he squeezed Dick's shoulder. "When are the others going to be here?" Bruce asked. 

"They're here already..." Alfred answered. "Shall we go meet them?" He asked. 

Down the familiar halls of his home, Bruce saw the small changes. A crack in the window. A new chair in his office. Small things that gave him hope that life had continued on without him. That not everything was broken. The rest of his family was waiting, sans Cass and Tim. Even Jason, propped up against the wall looking angry, was there. Barbra, Kate, Stephanie. Damian and Dick. Alfred. It was so nice to see most of his pack there. Maybe not happy, but healthy, and safe. 

"Welcome home," Barbra said, a smile gracing her beautiful face. Then Stephanie jumped him and wrapped him in her arms. Bruce was more than happy to have his daughter in his arms. But he knew that the moment wouldn't last forever. The happy homecoming would be ruined when the family realized that Tim was not in Europe, ignoring their calls. But instead, he was in the Leauge of Shadows main headquarters in Tibet. That as of twelve hours ago, Tim married Ra's al Ghul. And they needed to rescue him as soon as possible. So with a heavy heart, Bruce let go of his daughter and looked his family over. 

"Straight to business before we can celebrate," Bruce said, looking them all over. "Two months ago, Ra's al Ghul pulled me out of a time vortex that was sending me whirling through time and space. Ten days ago, Tim made a deal with Ra's to save me, unknowing that I had already been resurrected to entrap him." 

"What...what was the deal?" Dick asked, shifting nervously from foot to foot. 

"That in exchange for my safe return to Gotham, Tim agreed to marry Ra's on his eighteenth birthday." 

"But that's today!" Dick said, already grabbing a utility belt that had been laid across the desk bellow the Batcomputer. "If we move fast we could-" 

"It's too late," Bruce said solemnly. Dick stopped, his fingers hanging above his weapons. He looked at Bruce with wide blue eyes and Bruce had to look away. They all looked to him to make it better, as the leader of their pack. But he couldn't. He could not undo what was already done. "The wedding was this morning. The Leauge members who dropped me off were taunting me about it. And they left me in a place where I wouldn't be able to get back to you in time to save him. It's too late to stop it." 

"But..." Dick trailed off. 

"Mother _fucker,"_ Jason growled, slamming his hand into the metal wall, breathing angrily. 

"They'll have moved by now," Barbra said, pushing her chair back and rounding on the Batcomputer. "We don't have any time to waste, we need to find them." 

"Agreed," Bruce said. "Someone contact Cass and catch her up on what's happening here. If she's available she needs to come back." She needed to come _home._ "I'll contact the Justice Leauge and see if they'd be willing to offer us assistance."

"I'm sure Superman would," Dick offered, his dark circles were amplified by his bloodshot eyes. "We'll get him, B," he said. 

"Dick, at some point you and I are going to need to talk about why Tim was in Europe, to begin with. And not here with you." When Bruce saw Dick flinch like he'd been struck it weighed heavily on his heart. "I'm not angry," he assured his oldest son. "None of this is your fault, but I do need an explanation." 

"Yes, I understand." 


	4. Red Columbines in Shaking Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is moved from the compound while he gets ready for his heat. Ra's confesses to Tim why he needed to marry Tim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for Very dubious consent in this chapter. I'll mark it so you can skip if you'd like.

When Tim walked through the halls of the compound and people stopped to bow. It was disquieting. People respected him no matter how 'weak' he must have looked on his wedding night. And Amelia had said weakness was never tolerated in the Leauge. He thought for sure there would be a dagger waiting for him the next morning, and yet none came. Nothing but the sharp dagger of pain that ripped through his body every time he tried to move, at any rate. 

"Oh, it wasn't weak," Amelia explained when she was brushing his hair a month after Tim's wedding. "The blood on the bed shows that an omega is strong enough to fight, and had to be subdued by a powerful alpha. It means a weaker alpha couldn't handle you. Your screaming and fighting was proof that you are both strong enough to lead us." 

"You've got to be kidding," Tim muttered darkly. "It was awful." 

Amelia nodded. "It was, very awful," she said. No more words passed between them while Amelia finished his head. She pinned it up with beautiful silver clips. Tim's hair had gotten pretty long. Now it fell below his chin. And still, Tim couldn't recognize himself in the mirror any longer. The pretty porcelain doll that Ra's pulled out of its box once or twice a day. 

Tim now shared quarters with Ra's and Tim feared every night the impending demands Ra's would make of his body. And he did, every night. Every night Tim was covered in Ra's scent and it disgusted him. The mating bite on his neck indicated that he and Ra's would be tied together until one of them died. Every night, Tim prayed that it was him. Bruce was safe. But Ra's, damn him, wouldn't let any harm come to Tim. Now the young omega was surrounded by guards twenty-four/seven. There was never a chance to fall out a window or slice too deep with a razor. Never a way out. 

Tim knew that his heat was approaching. He'd never had one before, but he felt it instinctually. And without a doubt, Ra's would finally impregnate him. The Demon's heir. Well, the heir if it was an alpha son. Otherwise, it would just be a spare, and Ra's would force him to try again. And he might want more anyway. Tim had no control over his body and that terrified him more than anything else. At least it didn't hurt like the first time did. Now Ra's took his time and always made sure that Tim was a shaking, panting, mess before they were finished. 

But that was so much worse. 

Tim wasn't allowed to train anymore. Ra's wanted him to stop until he'd had his first child. The Demon was worried that Tim's body wouldn't be able to handle a baby if he was already bruised up. Never mind that Tim felt more relaxed sparring with Amelia than he did anywhere else in the compound. His entire life now revolved around children, having children, and taking care of them. Tim had to _beg_ Ra's with screaming and tears to let Tim breastfeed his babies when they came. Ra's said it was 'bellow their station' but Tim didn't care. He'd never been loved by his parents, and so he was _determined_ to be a loving parent if he had no choice but to be one. Eventually, Ra's had given in. He'd said he didn't like to see Tim upset. 

"We're moving today, Queen consort," one of Tim's new guards said. A strapping adolescent alpha boy of just fifteen years that Ra's had placed in charge of Tim's security. His name was Lance. 

"Where are we going?" Tim asked. 

"I'm sorry my queen, Lord Ra's says no one but he and the people transporting you may know the exact location." Lance looked sorry, ducking his head, and looking away. Tim huffed but didn't pester the young man about it further. "We...we'll be leaving immediately, my queen." 

Tim looked at him with very clear irritation. "I can't even eat my breakfast first?" He asked. Lance shook his head. Tim slammed his hands down on the table and stood up. "Then let's be off!" He ordered. Lance jumped to attention and opened the door for him. Tim led the way through the hall with the young alpha having to jog behind him. Amelia was right at Tim's heals, a proud smile on her face. 

A group was already waiting for him. Ra's and his two closest advisors. Barsad and Dawa. He'd never spoken with either of them before. They were both at his wedding, he remembered seeing them toward the back of the room talking. Tim wondered if they were angry. With Tim now married to their master, they were demoted. And they'd be demoted again with every alpha son Tim brought into the world through Ra's. Any hope that either of them might _one day_ maybe rule the Leauge was dashed the moment the two had been wed.

But maybe they were both loyal to Ra's. Maybe their intentions were good and they truly believed in Ra's mission to save the world. And maybe Tim would sprout wings and fly right out of the compound. When he stood before them, Tim bowed respectfully to the two men. "Honored advisors," he said, his tone light and sweet. Just like Amelia taught him. "Will you be joining us today?" He asked. Tim was aware of Lance coming up from behind him, and standing stiff and straight with his hands behind his back. 

"Yes, Queen consort," Dawa said, bowing his head. "We will be staying with you and Lord Ra's for the remainder of the season. Then we'll be off." His smile wasn't predatory, but still...manipulative. 

"Oh, a shame that you won't be here to witness the birth of our first child, advisor Dawa," Tim said, feeling bold enough to loop his arms around Ra's forearm. "Please say you'll both return in time. It'd be such a shame that Ra's most _loyal_ wouldn't be there to meet their new young master." Tim rested his head against Ra's arm and smiled slyly at the two men, who both tried to conceal the taste of sour lemon in their mouths. 

"Of course, Queen consort," Basrad said, the first to snap out of his laps in decorum. "We would be honored to meet the young prince when he arrives." He bowed at the waist and looked up at Tim. "I take it that you've been fruitful then, honored Queen." 

Tim was lying. Basrad knew it. Tim knew it. But most important of all, Ra's did. Tim laid a hand on his stomach and smiled pleasantly at that man. Full of teeth and artificial warmth. "It's too soon to tell, but and omega has instincts for these things." Tim's smile slowly twisted to resemble a venomous snake. "I'm hopeful." 

Ra's squeezed him gently around the hips, fingers digging into his skin. Tim looked up at him and found Ra's looking at him with fondness. But the same look also told Tim that before the day was out, Ra's would be all over him. Tim should have known better. He didn't let the sweet smile slide off his face until they were all in the jet. He was sat on Ra's right hand, across from his advisors. Lance and Amelia were at the front of the jet, so they couldn't provide a buffer between Tim and Ra's. He'd feel bolder in front of two other alphas. 

Tim grabbed the hand that had been attempting to slide into his lap. He held it up to his lips and kissed it. Tim closed his eyes and rested his hand against the palm of Ra's captured hand. Ra's would think he was teasing. And maybe Tim could blame it on his heat, that would be approaching any day. Tim needed to distract Ra's before he wound up pushed down on the table. "Love, have you heard from your agents in Peru yet?" Tim asked Ra's. 

Basrad chuckled and shook his head while Dawa looked incredulously at Tim. Tim wasn't sure why they were looking at him like that. It wasn't an unreasonable question. Ra's had told him one night that he thought the agents he'd sent overseas had run into trouble. Tim wondered if that was something Ra's had yet to share with his advisors. Dawa and Basrad shared a look before turning back to Tim. Dawa's smile felt patronizing. 

"Queen consort, with all due respect," he began, lacing his fingers together in his lap. "These matters aren't discussed with omegas, like yourself. These matters of the pack are handled by the head alphas. There's no need to worry your pretty little head." 

Tim felt anger flare up in his chest. He let go of Ra's and sat up straighter. "It just so happens that my husband and mate _is_ the head alpha of this pack. And I am his wife, which means the goings-on of my packmates is just as much my responsibility as they are his." Tim straightened his back and glared fiercely at the two men. "So allow me to rephrase. Have _my_ agents in Peru contact with us yet?"

Ra's hummed, and wound his arm around Tim's middle. He crossed one leg over the over and reclined in the comfortable jet seats. "Yes, beloved, they have." Ra's looked over at his advisors. "Update your queen on the situation," he ordered. 

"Yes, as you command," Dawa said, trying-and failing-to conceal his displeasure. "The mission was to locate an artifact that was stolen from Tibet two hundred years ago. It was said to be deep in the jungles but there was no exact location. We sent three agents into the field. Our three best trackers. They've been scouring the forest for weeks but still haven't located anything. Last night, they got in contact with the intelligence committee and informed them that they'd discovered a ruin that is locally rumored to have been the home of the man who stole the Leauge's artifact. They've been awaiting further orders." 

Tim rubbed his chin and thought. "Why haven't they searched these ruins? Are they dangerous?" 

"Extremely, Queen consort," Basrad said. "These ruins were abandoned hastily and the traps inside were never dismantled. There are no maps, no diagrams, and no blueprints. Our agents would be going in blind." 

"What would you do, beloved?" Ra's asked, squeezing Tim a bit. 

"First, I'd have the agents return to a safehouse. If they withdraw, there's less chance of being discovered or injured. You said these were the best trackers we have in the Leauge, correct advisor Dawa?" Tim asked. Dawa nodded hesitantly. "Then that means these aren't men we could just replace at the drop of a hat, as cruel as that sounds. I would suggest sending in a remotely operated machine to explore the ruins. The artifact will either be there or it won't be, and this way we won't lose valuable assets, as well as whatever, might be hidden inside those ruins."

Basrad was nodding, tapping his finger against his chin. "That's a sound idea, Queen consort," he finally said. 

"And perhaps the best course of action I've heard from either of you," Ra's said. "Order our agents to follow my beloved's plan. I want a report tomorrow morning on how they are carrying it out." 

"As you command," Basrad bowed his head. 

After that, the two advisors didn't seem to be interested in talking with Ra's or Tim. For _whatever_ reason. So the two of them made an impromptu journey away from the couple and into the small dining room. They shut the door, and Tim caught Dawa sending him one last dirty look before it slid closed. Tim felt satisfied and let his body relax into Ra's side. Said man was running his fingers gently through Tim's hair. "I knew there was a reason I married you beside your pretty face," Ra's whispered in his ear. "Did you see how embarrassed they were?" 

Tim giggled quietly into Ra's shirt and looked up at him. "They were, weren't they?" 

Ra's smiled and paused his hand, resting it against the side of Tim's face. "I knew I made the right decision, picking you," he said. "Timothy, there is something I must tell you. But listen close, you never know who might be listening." He pulled Tim onto his lap and nestled his face in the crook of Tim's neck. "I am dying, beloved," he said. 

"What?!" Tim hissed, pulling back. 

"Hush," Ra's ordered, pulling him closer. "Yes, it is true. Not even the pit can save me now. An old man like me knows when it's time. The doctors say I have two or three years left. Five at the most." He pulled away and touched his nose against Tim's. "And by then you will have given me two or three heirs, and I won't have to worry about the fate of the Leauge. Because you will be there to lead it, and when our son is old enough _he_ will lead." He kissed Tim's lips tenderly. "Say you love me, beloved. Declare it." 

"I love you," Tim said, returning his kiss. Ra's hands moved lower until Tim was trapped flush against his chest. He moved one hand and slipped it into Tim's pants, rubbing against Tim's leg. "W-wait, there are people here," Tim whispered, turning red, and looking over his shoulder toward Amelia and Lance who were trying their hardest to pretend they couldn't hear what was happening. 

***

"I order you not to turn around," Ra's called to them. Then with one arm, he swiped all the files and paperwork onto the floor. He laid Tim down on the top of it and leaned over him. "Listening to you torment my pompous advisors, rubbing your body all over me, teasing me with the thought of pups growing inside of you. You truly make me feel like a young man again, Timothy," Ra's breathed heavily. 

"Wait, not here, I don't want to do it here." Tim tried to sit up but Ra's pushed him down by the shoulders and pinned him in between Ra's knees. "Everyone is going to hear," Tim pleaded. 

"Good, let them know you are mine, beloved," Ra's huffed and reached up. He was a gentleman, usually, and unbuttoned Tim's shirt instead of ripping it off like he so clearly wanted. He clasped Tim's hands together and tied them to the leg of the table with his shirt. He spread Tim's legs and rubbed his knee against his crotch. "You always pretend to resist me, beloved, there's no need." Ra's kissed his cheeks and gently cupped Tim's chest and rubbed Tim's nipple between his thumb and finger until it was a bright red. "Be as loud as you wish, my love. No one would dare doubt your virtue when they have seen me tame you." 

He slowly slid back until he was sitting up. He hooked his fingers into Tim's waistband and pulled Tim's pants and underwear down and threw them down on the floor. He spread Tim's legs and pushed them up so Tim had to balance his legs on the edges of the table. Ra's sighed in delight, trailing his fingers down from Tim's stomach so they rested just above his pelvis. "I think you deserve a reward," Ra's said, looking Tim in the eyes. He reached into the side of his seat and pulled out a bottle of lotion. He put some in his hands but didn't warm them before he laid his hands back on Tim's stomach. Tim yelped, his muscles contracting with surprise. Ra's chuckled and rubbed it on his skin before grabbing Tim's cock in one hand and slowly moving his hand up and down, twisting his wrist with each pull. 

Tim whimpered, his back arching off the table. He pulled at his hands and cried in frustration when they wouldn't budge from their binding. Ra's looked very amused and slowed his hand to a truly torturous speed. He held Tim down so he couldn't move his hips up and down. "Look at how wet your sweet little cunt is," Ra's said as if surprised. He moved his hand from Tim's cock and spread the lips and rubbed the labia with his thumb. He knelt slowly licked up and down along the opening, but never pushing in. He pulled back and looked at Tim. "You smell so sweet, beloved, please don't try and keep your voice quiet." Then he returned to Tim's body and pushed two fingers inside of Tim, who moaned loudly and shifted his hips around as much as Ra's would allow him. 

Ra's was finished being gentle and thrust his fingers in and out of Tim's body at a rapid pace. Tim was crying, openly weeping, letting the pleasure wash over him. "Fuck!" He screamed in frustration when Ra's held firm, taking what little mobility Tim had left. Tim was getting close, begging Ra's to let him rocket over the edge and then it stopped. Ra's withdrew from him completely. Tim cried in frustration and glared at Ra's who was smirking at him. 

"Apologise for using such vulgar language, beloved, and maybe..." 

"I...I'm so sorry," Tim sniffed. "I'm sorry, please don't stop." 

Tim felt the hot arousal coursing through his body and he knew the only thing he needed was Ra's inside of him at that very moment. Ra's frowned and watched him writhe around on the table, slick sliding out of his pussy and coating his thighs. "Oh my poor beloved," Ra's said, taking off his robe and laying it over Tim's body. "You must forgive me, but I think I've coaxed your heat." 

Tim was confused why Ra's wasn't doing what he needed. His mark sang and cried wretched tears. His alpha was _right there_ and was ignoring him. Was he a bad omega? Was that why? He was sobbing loudly, and Ra's sighed, untying his hands and lifting him into his arms. He curled protectively around Tim, and his omega purred with joy that _finally_ his alpha was here and comforting him. He nuzzled into Ra's neck and started grinding against Ra's pants.

"Not yet, beloved," Ra's scolded, holding him still. "We land in an hour. Then I'll knot you as many times as you need me too." 

Tim cried in relief, grabbing tightly to Ra's shirt and inhaling his scent. The only comfort he could find when his alpha wouldn't knot him right there. Tim could smell other alphas. They were so close, _too_ close, and Tim needed them to know that he'd been claimed already. One of them was just a pup, he couldn't claim Tim, but Tim could make sure the pup was taken care of. "Give him water, please, he's thirsty." He looked over at Lance, who was sitting so stiff in his chair, Tim worried he'd fall over. His maternal instincts were going insane. He needed to take care of that pup, or he'd die.

"Alright, I'll get him water." Ra's stood up and wrapped Tim tighter in his cloak. There was a water purifier on the table, and he poured a glass and handed it to the pup who thanked him nervously. Tim's omega settled happily into a more relaxed position now that the pup was taken care of. It was so comforting to see his alpha take care of their packmate. He'd be a great father.


	5. White Clover In His Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month with no news leaves the Batclan feeling helpless. Until Death Stroke delivers an awful gift and a hopeful clue. Tim experiences his first heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More dubious consent in this chapter. I'd recommend skipping the second half of this chapter if that makes you uncomfortable.

Dick lashed out at the rice-filled sack in Jason's apartment, while his younger brother held it firm, grunting with every swing. Dick Grayson, was having an awful month. The words of his father echoing in his mind and his own actions haunting him. He growled and punched with his right hand and the chain holding the sack up broke. Jason dropped it and looked at it with a blank expression. Dick threw his gloves off and grabbed his water bottle, squirting it in his mouth. The frustration was boiling up to the surface and Dick tried to throw his bottle out the window, but Jason's hand around his wrist stopped him. 

"Listen, I'm not exactly the most emotionally competent member of our family," Jason started, letting go of Dick and standing a few feet away. "But if you need to talk...I'm all ears." When Dick didn't say anything Jason shrugged and walked to his kitchen, pulling out a cheap bottle of vodka from the fridge and two coffee cups. "Or...?" 

"It's eleven-thirty in the morning," Dick said blankly. 

"It's five somewhere," Jason shrugged and poured two cups. He sat at the table and propped his feet up, leaning back in the chair. Dick relented, joining him. He sat hunched over, elbows resting on his knees, and his head bowed low. Jason got annoyed and sat up and smacked Dick on the arm. "Come on, I can see it's eating you up. Just spit it out." 

Dick looked aggravated at his brother before his face crumbled. He grabbed the mug of vodka a threw it back with one drink. He wiped his face on the back of his hand and poured himself another drink. "It's my fault," he said. 

"What?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow. "Wait, are you talking about Tim? No way, that's not your fault." 

Dick laughed without humor and shook his head. "It really is though." He cleared his throat and finished off the second drink. He reached for the bottle and Jason snatched it out of reach. He poured Dick a smaller cup. "When Bruce disappeared, that made me the head of the pack-" 

"Debatable," Jason interrupted. "Sorry," he apologized when Dick glared at him. 

"It was my job to keep us all safe. Especially Tim. He's the only omega in the pack, and obviously being an omega didn't make him weak, but it did make him a target. That's how Ra's manipulated him into marrying him. It's been over a month and we've heard _nothing_ about how Tim is. Or if he's even alive." 

"I'm sure he is," Jason said gently. 

"Yeah, because Ra's wants to force him to have kids. _Fuck!"_ Dick grabbed his mug and threw it against the wall. Tears burned in his eyes and he breathed heavily to keep them back. "Ra's al Ghul is raping my little brother. And it's my fault. I should have...I don't know. I should have handled him and Damian better. I should have explained myself better. And I was so concerned with training Damian and so consumed by being angry at Tim for running away I didn't look for him." 

"Dick, sure, you handled it like an asshole, but it's not your fault." He reached over but stopped himself from physically comforting his brother. "And we're going to find him. We always do, in the end." 

"But we saved him _too late."_ Dick sat back down and huffed. "I hate this, feeling so useless. And Tim...he must be so afraid right now. You know, Bruce said that Tim had to sneak out to see him. How Ra's... _punished_ Tim for disobeying him. And if we do get him back, what then? The damage is done. He'll be traumatized and hurt and scared."

"Hey!" Jason barked and Dick snapped his eyes to look at him. "Tim is a tough little asshole, don't you dare think for a _second_ that Ra's al Ghul could break him. Sure, he'll be messed up. But he'll bounce back. And we'll be there every step of the way."

Dick wiped his face and sighed, letting his heart settle. "Thanks, Jay," he said with a softer smile. "Sorry about your cup..." he looked down at the wet spot on the wood floor. "And the vodka." 

"Eh," Jason shrugged. "That's why I got wood floors. Real hard to stain." He looked at the clock and huffed. "Tonight, let's me and you patrol the north end, yeah?" 

"Why?" Dick asked. 

"High crime area and you need to get your head on right. Punching some douche car jacking old ladies might be exactly what you need." 

"Maybe you're right," Dick conceded. "Alright, I'll come with you." 

"Noice!" 

***

It felt so right to be back in uniform. The fabric stretched over his body, Escrima sticks in hand, and the wide eyes of a perp looking at him. It didn't take much, just one well-aimed strike on the head and the man was down for the count. He was slumped over with his ass in the air, face pressed to the ground. Dick pushed him over so he could breathe. "You know, I think you were right, Jay," Dick said, putting his weapons away. 

"I usually am," Jason shrugged. "Now how about we go see if A is cool with making us some chocolate chip cookies." 

"I'm not letting you use me to get A to make you food at-" Dick checked his wristwatch. "Three in the morning." 

"Well, he's probably still awake. And hey! Maybe he already has some ma-" 

Jason flipped out of the way, just in time. A large body was standing where he'd just been. He rounded up and struck Jason on his helmet, grabbing the sides and bashing it into the side of a car, and kicking his legs out from under him. His black and orange mask the only clue of who their attacker was. Dick growled and lashed out with his fist. Deathstroke grabbed Dick's arm and pulled him forward. He dislocated Dick's arm and threw him down on the ground. 

Dick threw his body forward and flipped directing a kick at Deathstroke's face. It landed and the man had to grab a newspaper box to stay upright. 

"As impressive as ever, Nightwing," Deathstroke said, then held up his hands. He unclasped his mask, revealing his face to the two vigilantes.

"What are you doing here, Slade?!" Jason demanded, aiming his gun at Slade who smirked at him. "Wipe that fucking look off your face, you arrogant mother-" 

"I've come with information about your brother," Slade said, interrupting him. "I was invited to the wedding." 

Dick's posture faulted for a second and he looked at Slade with wide eyes. "Slade if you're lying, I might just let Red kill you," he growled. 

"I am not." Slade slowly reached into his utility belt and pulled out a flash drive. "I had a hidden camera. I recorded the event. And everyone who attended. You might be able to learn where they've taken your brother if you managed to hunt down a few of these people." He tossed it to Dick, who grabbed it and held it to his chest. "But I've gotta warn you, some of the things on that video are difficult to watch." 

"What do you mean?" Dick asked uneasily. 

"They performed an ancient tradition from when Ra's al Ghul was still young. Called a 'bedding.' Where a leader of a pack would mate an omega in front of the entire court to prove to them that the omega is strong enough to fight him, but that the alpha is still strong enough to subdue him. Your brother was..." Slade didn't seem sure what to say. 

"Unwilling," Jason offered, gritting his teeth behind his helmet. 

"Yes, that's a good way to put it." 

Dick held the drive tight in his left hand and glared at Slade. "Why are you giving this to us?" He asked. 

"I've got kids, you know," Slade said. "My daughter, she's an omega. The thought of her in the same position sickens me. And Tim Drake is still a pup. I guess the answer is 'people are complicated, so am I and even a merciless assassin such as myself can feel empathy.'" He shrugged and used a grappling hook and made a getaway before Jason or Dick got it in their heads to chase after him. 

"We should...we should get this to the cave," Jason said. 

"Yeah..." DIck agreed. He opened his hand and looked at the drive. He hated his imagination for picturing all the awful things that it contained. But it also gave them a much-needed clue. The people on that drive were important, and _one of them_ knew where Ra's took Tim. "Let's go." 

***

In the cave, Dick had to force Damian out, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and throwing him into the elevator. He locked it and turned sadly to Bruce and Alfred who seemed confused. Dick reached into his pocket and pulled out the drive. "A gift," he said. "From Deathstroke." Bruce's shoulders tensed, and Dick could already hear the order to throw it out so he plugged it into the Batcomputer and opened the file. It was titled 'Wedding Night.' 

"What is this?" Bruce demanded, standing up slowly from his chair. "What the _hell_ is this, Dick?!" Bruce rounded on his son, his expression softened when he saw the pain on Dick's face. 

"Slade said that he was invited to the wedding. That he recorded the entire thing. Someone on this video has to be high up enough in the Leauge to know where Tim is." Jason stood with his hands behind his back. "This is our best bet, and the only clue we have so far. We should send a copy to Babs, she can help us identify the faces." 

"Slade also warned us that the video is disturbing, so be read," Dick warned. 

Bruce was quiet before sitting down and pressing play. Tim looked so beautiful in his wedding robes, but he looked empty inside. And scared. Through the entire video he looked _terrified._ Then at the wedding feast, Slade caught him drinking so heavily that Dick worried he was going to pass out. And then came all of their nightmares realized. 

They watched with horrified expressions while Tim screamed and begging and fought with all his might against a monster who didn't know pitty. Several times, Slade looked away, staring at other guests in the room, but he always focused back on Tim. At one point, Tim zeroed in on Slade and his eyes widened when he realized he was being filmed. He looked crushed. _Devistated._ But nothing compared to the painfilled scream of fear when Ra's bit him. Marked him. Then he was lifted up and his bedsheets were shown to the room, covered in blood. Ra's held his almost entirely limp body. The video ended when everyone finally left the room. 

Bruce, Jason, Dick, and Alfred all stood in silent pain. Dick had to grab onto something to keep upright. They were too late. They'd failed Tim. They hadn't saved him when he needed them. Now _that man_ had Tim all to himself in God only knew where. No one would step in on Tim's behalf if he was suffering. No one there had his back. He was alone. Completely alone in the hands of a monster.

Jason threw up on the stone floor. 

* * *

A desperate whimper was heard from Ra's al Ghul's office. The three guards stationed outside of it looked at each other but wisely said nothing and kept their eyes forward. Two days had passed, and Ra's wife had been in the throes of his first heat. Inside the office, Tim's wrists were bound to Ra's chair, and his legs were spread so he couldn't touch himself. He was not allowed to bring himself relief, Ra's insisted that Tim wasn't allowed to cum if Ra's wasn't the one touching him. 

Tim was crying desperately, baring his neck toward his alpha, trying to entice him over. Then he thrashed around in horrified frustration when his alpha continued to ignore him. Ra's looked up from his paperwork and gave Tim a slight glare. "Enough, this is unsightly," he snapped. Tim sobbed, tilting his neck to the side, presenting the glands on his neck where Ra's bit him on their wedding night. Tim thought he might be dying. He was so hurt and confused. Why wasn't his alpha taking care of him? Was he being a bad omega? It hurt. It hurt so much that his alpha was rejecting him. "Timothy, I'm not going to warn you again, sit still or I'll have to punish you." 

Tim hid his face in his arm, sobbing quietly. He must be an awful omega if his alpha...his _mate_ didn't want to touch him. To soothe the ache inside him. To give him babies. He stayed still, just like he was told. Anything to prove he was good enough. But his entire body trembled in his restraints. He could feel slick running down his thighs. He was freezing cold and burning hot at the same time. He thought he was just a few hours from turning feral. 

Ra's put his pen down and stood up. He looked at Tim and gently touched his face. "My poor beloved," he said. "I know you're in so much pain. But please understand, I have to keep this empire afloat. As much as I'd love to spend weeks with you wrapped in my arms, it's not possible." He unbuckled his belt and slid his pants over his waist and slowly pushed his already hard cock inside of Tim. The omega threw his head back and screamed in delight. He pulled at the ropes tying him down and bucked his hips forwards as much as the ties around his ankles would let him. 

"Let me out," Tim ordered, pulling at his wrists. "Please, please Alpha, please," he was still crying, even as his body was rocked back into the chair. His toes curled in pleasure when Ra's slowed his thrusts and gently wrapped his hand around the base of Tim's cock and used his thumb to rub the head. 

"I never understood why you omegas have cocks. You don't need them," he said with a teasing smile. "But it looks so cute, it's almost as wet your filthy cunt does." He squeezed the base of Tim's cock and smirked cruelly down at him. "I could still say no. If I wanted to, I could not let you cum at all. I could give you no release." 

"No, please!" Tim cried. 

"You were being very rude, not letting me focus on my work." Ra's let go of his and slowly started moving his hips. With each slow movement, he lifted Tim's body up by his midsection so he met every thrust halfway. Tim was drooling out of the side of his mouth. "But your body was made for this, wasn't it? To have my pups and to take my cock. Say it, and I'll let you cum, my dearest beloved." 

"I-I'm made to take your cock and have your pups," Tim said instantly, feeling no embarrassment. If that's what his alpha wanted, then he'd say and do anything. Because he was a good omega, and he was so happy he finally got the chance to prove it. His muscles constricted when Ra's picked up the pace. The wet slapping of their skin made Tim feel no shame. He still wished he could grab Ra's hair, or hold him, but tied up he couldn't. 

Ra's growled, biting Tim's mating mark, slamming his hips against Tim's body one last time, before his knot swelled. Tim screamed when he came, his entire body twisting and shaking, fat tears rolling down his face. When they were finished, Ra's cut the ropes around his wrists and ankles and held Tim in his arms. "You did so well, beloved," he whispered, petting Tim's hair. He rocked them back and forth until his knot swelled down. Ra's dressed and wrapped Tim in a cloak to give him some dignity when they walked out of the room. 

Tim poked his stomach, settling in his alpha's arms, a smile on his face. He really hoped Ra's had put a pup in him. He felt so empty without one. He craned his neck and nipped at Ra's jaw and smiled sweetly when Ra's looked down at him. "Alpha," Tim said with reverence, before slipping into a peaceful slumber. 

***

"Congratulations!" The nurse said with a big smile. It'd been seven weeks since his heat. Almost two months. Tim looked down at his hands while the nurse updated him on everything happening inside of Tim's body. But the young omega could hardly hear them. He touched his stomach, wondering if he could feel anything, though logically he knew he couldn't. A few tears escaped his eyes. When Ra's asked, he said it was because he was happy. 

He'd never tell Ra's how afraid he was. He could never say that he wished he was dead, instead of pregnant. Tim would never be allowed to voice that he worried his baby would be an omega. That it would be treated like he was by an alpha one day. He was so worried about being a mother. He wasn't ready. He knew he wasn't. Even if he was back with his family with someone he loved, he wouldn't have been ready. He wished, he _wished,_ that he'd die right there. But he didn't. And Tim had to smile at Ra's when his husband said how proud he was.

He'd done it, proven that he was a good and proper omega wife. A good queen consort. He'd fulfilled his purpose. He wanted to die. Ra's held him in his arms, his embrace promising nothing but protection and security. Tim wished he was dead. That same night, Ra's gathered the pack and told them about the wonderful news. Their queen was pregnant with Ra's al Ghul's heir. No one dared suggest that it was a one in six chance he'd get what he wanted. An alpha male. Tim wanted to die. 

When Ra's fucked him that night, he was slow and kind. Tim's skin tingled with pleasure and he moaned when appropriate. Ra's showered him with praise and adulation. Tim wanted to die. When they were finished, Ra's wrapped him in a soft blanket and sang a song to him from his childhood. He told Tim about his parents. About living on a farm as a peasant in ages long past. Tim could hardly pay attention to him. 

It was over. There would be nothing left of Tim Drake to save if his family even wanted to save him. Tim had lost everything and there was nothing left to salvage. No wonder Dick wanted him gone. No wonder Bruce had looked at him with so much disgust in his eyes. They didn't want him, and why would they? A stupid omega, pregnant by one of their worst enemies. 

Tim wished he was dead. 

Tim wished he was dead. 

Tim wanted to die. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are sweet <3, let me know what you think.


	6. Tansy Battle Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Batclan might have found a lead and track it down. Meanwhile, Tim has to contend with Ra's al Ghul's anger when he receives unsatisfactory news about their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for most of this chapter. If you're worried, I'll put a summary at the end of the chapter

Damian thought long and hard in his room. He'd been doing that a lot. Damian had swiped copies of Drake's case file and he'd been combing over them. He and Drake...hadn't gotten along when they first met. And their first meeting was added to the large list of things that Damian regretted. He couldn't make up for what had happened in the past, but he could make an effort to make a better future. Starting with rescuing Drake from his grandfather. 

_That_ had caused a whirlwind of emotion. He knew his grandfather had taken wives before, even when Damian was young living in the compound. But he'd never seen them mistreated. Which, Damian knew, might have been because his grandfather was all about appearances. And Damian had never attended a mating ritual before. Damian didn't see the ugly sides of his grandfather. But he couldn't stop hearing Drake's shrieking. 

Grayson had kicked him out, but Damian had found loose metal on the ceiling and had listened in. Another regret that he couldn't take back. What he'd seen had horrified him. Drake had looked so small compared to his grandfather. And Damian found it another level of disgusting that Drake was also so much younger than Ra's al Ghul. Without Damian's notice, Tim Drake had somehow become his responsibility. 

So, there he was, in his room. Looking over a case file he'd seen dozens of times already. The faces of every person attending the wedding had been put on a slide. Damian looked at the glowing computer and his eyes slowly widened. He honestly couldn't believe that he had overlooked it so many times. The man he was looking at was of no consequence. A low-level member of the Leauge. Damian hadn't even bothered to learn his name. But he knew enough about the man whose entire mission was to monitor Gotham city. 

He sprung out of bed with his laptop and raced into the hall. His father and Grayson were both down in the cave. Looking out the window of the entrance hall also told Damian that Todd was there too. Not surprising, he'd been there every day since they'd brought the video in a little over a month ago. Damian didn't announce his arrival. He walked right up to the desk where the three men were gathered. He swiped their papers onto the floor and set his laptop down. 

"Start with him," he said, pointing at the man. "He's here...in Gotham." 

"What? Damian, what are you-" 

"You shouldn't be-"

"Kid, what are you-" 

They were all just talking over each other and Damian slammed his hand down on the desk and glared at the three adults in the room. "Didn't you hear me? This man, he's here in Gotham." 

Damian's father looked at him through tired eyes. "Last known location in the city?" He asked. 

"He set up in an apartment across the street from WE five years ago. I can't say if he's moved on since then, but it's very unlikely that he's still there. Agents were usually moved every nine months." 

"Good work, Damian," Bruce said, putting a hand on his youngest son's shoulder. His eyes looked so haunted. "Now go back upstairs." 

"But-" 

"Damian, no," he held up a hand. "This is no place for you. You're a child and I don't want you involved with this. Please...please just let the adults handle this one, son." 

* * *

Tim put his hand on his stomach and looked blankly at the wall. Ra's was angry. "You're a failure!" He snapped, angrily throwing a lamp against the wall. Tim winced when it shattered, glass spraying all over the floor. "You had one very simple job, to give me a _son!"_

"I can't control that," Tim said, averting his eyes to the ground, where he saw the shards of glass. "I can't pick our baby's gender." 

Tim yelped in pain when Ra's grabbed him by the arm and yanked him to his feet and glared at him. The Demon grabbed Tim by the chin and yanked his head to the side. He slammed Tim against the wall and paused, looking Tim in the eyes. His pupils were blown wide, and Tim's omega could smell Ra's alpha anger. For whatever reason, Tim had never feared Ra's. Even after their wedding night, and the many nights that had followed after. He supposed that as an omega, he'd expected to be raped at one point in his life or another. Two out of every three omegas were sexually assaulted before they were thirty years old. It was just...part of the life he could expect for himself. But when his green eyes locked with Ra's he felt ice pouring in his veins. 

"How dare you speak to me like that," he growled. His grip tightened and Tim grit his teeth, glaring at his husband. Ra's pulled Tim's head back and slammed it into the wall, wrapping his hand around Tim's slender neck. He leaned in close and pressed his lips to Tim's ear. "My first child from you _will_ be a male," Ra's said. "That thing in your stomach isn't mine."

"That's your _daughter,"_ Tim spat.

Ra's chuckled and pulled his hand back, tightened it into a fist and slammed it into Tim's stomach. The blow felt like it had broken all of Tim's ribs. He collapsed to the ground, grabbing his midsection while his mind whirled a thousand miles a second. What had... Tim's breath choked him when he felt the blood between his legs. He looked up at Ra's, who seemed entirely too pleased with himself. He grabbed Tim by the hair. He hauled him violently up onto the bed and pressed down on his neck with his forearm when Tim started to struggle. He grabbed the front of Tim's long robe and pulled until the silk fabric ripped apart, exposing Tim's body to Ra's who seemed disinterested in the pool of blood that was forming on the sheets. 

"Stop!" Tim screamed, swiping up at Ra's face, cutting his cheek. He stopped, and his eyes widened when he saw Ra's calmly wipe the blood off. He pulled his fist back and punched Tim on the side of his face. Then again in the eye. Tim could already feel it swelling shit. 

Ra's loosened the front of his pants and pumped his cock until he was ready, then he grabbed Tim's ankles and pushed his knees against his check. The Demon took a few minutes to admire Tim, looking up at him with fear. Covered in sweat and his blood. Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. And Tim thought that maybe, just _maybe_ Ra's would stop. That he'd feel compassion for his young wife. But he should have known better. With no preparation, Ra's pulled back and thrust his hips forward into Tim's unwilling body. He arched his back and screamed until Ra's put a hand over his mouth. "You're annoying," he said casually. He grunted and pulled back, before moving forward again, his hips meeting Tim's. 

Tim's body felt like it was set on fire. Ra's alpha rage roared at his instincts that Tim had failed as an omega and it _hurt._ Ra's was hurting him and seemed immune to the smell of his omega's distress and fear. He felt like he was being ripped apart, with no preparation whatsoever. His eyes were filled with tears so he couldn't see anything. His nose was filled with snot and Ra's hand was pressed too tightly for Tim to be able to breathe. At one point, Tim passed out. His head rolled to the side. 

And he knew he was dead. 

He was...dead. He could see his own dead body on the bed while Ra's was still violating him. Tim wasn't sure if it was the blood loss or what, but he was so grateful that it was over. And then the light faded and Tim let himself drift into glorious nothingness. He thanked God, the Devil, whoever, for taking him away from that awful place. Away from the pain and his failure as a human being. Away from the knowledge that he was unwanted, and Ra's was all he'd know for the remainder of his life.

And then he burst from the depths of green acidic water, screaming. The madness took his mind for only a second, but in that time, he was a broken man incapable of propper thought until the 

He didn't know what was happening. He thought... He _swore_ that he had passed on. He opened his eyes and saw Ra's sitting above him. He brushed Tim's wet hair out of his eyes and hummed. "You will give me a son," he said, before kissing Tim's nose. "And you will never escape me." 

Ra's pushed him onto his stomach and continued his violation, grunting, growling like an animal while Tim screamed and cried. His baby. His little girl who hadn't even had the time to draw breath was gone and Ra's was already trying to put another pup in him. Tim wasn't even given the chance to mourn. How did the omega know their next baby wouldn't wind up the same way? "Please," Tim whimpered, still soaking wet from the healing pool that had given him unwanted life once more. 

"Be silent," Ra's ordered, picking up his pace. "I do not wish to hear you uselessly flap your lips when you have failed at your only responsibility." 

"Please!" Tim screamed, hiding his face in his hands. Ra's pulled his head back and slammed his head down onto the stone. Tim heard someone quietly gasp and shuddered when he became aware of the others in the room. Dozens of assassins, Lance, and Amelia were watching. How long had he been dead? When Ra's was finished, he didn't knott. He let go of Tim's hips and let him curl up on the ground, shaking with his wretched sobs. He fixed his pants and turned, storming out of the room and ordering Tim's attendants to return him to his chambers. 

Amelia and Lance rushed to his side. The beta woman picked him up in her strong arms and held him close while he begged God for death. She shushed him, walking quickly from the room. None of the assassins got in their way. They moved to the side like the red sea, all gazing at Tim with pity. Not a single one chased after Ra's, who was angrily yelling across the other end of the palace by that point. None but his two closest advisors who glanced nervously at the men and women who seemed...displeased with their queen's treatment by their leader. 

In Tim's room, Amelia laid him gently down on his old bed and covered him with a soft silk blanket. "My baby!" He screamed, covering his face, and turning on his side. 

"I know," she whispered, running her fingers through his long hair. "I know, sweet one." She looked at Lance who was stood awkwardly by the door. "Go get a rag and a pitcher of warm water. We'll clean him off." 

"R-right," the young alpha turned and ran out the door. 

"He killed my baby," Tim sobbed into his pillow. He shook like a leaf and Amelia was worried that he was going into shock. "I want my dad!" He screamed. "I want to go home!"

"Hush!" Amelia ordered. She looked over her shoulder, but when no one came to arrest them for treasonous speech her shoulders slumped. "My queen- _Tim,_ -" she brushed his cheek with the back of his hand. "I will save you from this place, my friend if it is the last thing I do." 

"W-what if I'm pregnant already?" Tim whimpered. "Please, don't let him kill this one, pretty please." 

"He will not harm your child," she promised, kissing the top of his head. The door opened and Lance was there with the pitcher of water. He had two washcloths and the water smelled of soothing lavender. He and Amelia both gently washed the grime from his body, before Amelia wrapped him up safely in his blankets so he could sleep. 

* * *

"Where is he?!" Batman screamed, pulling his fist back and punching the man so hard in the face, that one of his teeth fell out. "Where is Ra's keeping Tim Drake?" 

"I...don't...know," the man said with labored breath. He flinched and screamed when Batman raised his arm again. "Find Antonio Shay!" The man yelled, holding his hands up. "He was in the escort team that took him to the new complex, please I swear on my life, that's all I know." 

"If I find you're lying to me," Batman said, letting the man fall. "I'm going to come back here and break your kneecaps." The man looked up at him from the ground and the Bat had to control himself enough not to just break his neck and be done with it. He turned and walked to Nightwing and Red Hood who were standing toward the back of the room. 

"Now what?" Red asked, putting his cigarette out on the brick. 

"Robin might know where to find this Antonio guy," Nightwing said, opening the window and hopping over to the next roof. Batman and Red followed him. He pulled out his transmitter and pressed Robin's icon. 

"Nightwing," the young boy said. 

"What do you know about Antonio Shay?" He asked. 

Robin scoffed in disgust. "A petty little bootlicker. I never understood why my grandfather kept him so close. Let's see..." A chair squeaked, which sounded suspiciously like the chair in the cave, in front of the computer. The three adults shared a look, and Red rolled his eyes behind his helmet. "Shay would be in Star City, currently. He likes to take his summer vacation there. I believe his base is at the city's northern edge. In the...Shooting Star apartments. Penthouse, naturally." 

"Good, now get out of the cave Robin, I meant it when I ordered you to let us handle this." 

"I'm not doing anything you wouldn't approve of," Robin argued. "Besides, _I'm_ the only in you have with the Leauge, you need me."

"Go. To. Bed." Nightwing shut off his communicator. 

"So...off to Star City then?" Red asked. 

"You two should rest," Batman said. 

"So should you, we all need to be at our best." Nightwing held his hands up and looked between Red and Batman. "So let's all rest for the night and set off tomorrow." 

"No...Tim's been waiting too long for me to save him," Batman said. 

"I know," Nightwing said. "But we're no good to Tim if we aren't at our peak. So we need to rest. Just for the night. We'll be back on his trail by the morning." 

"But he's-" 

"Alive, relatively safe, and will be fine for one more night." Nightwing looked to Red, who was already nodding in agreement. "First thing in the morning, we set out. We can even get Green Arrow to help us. Then before you know it, we'll have Tim safe at home, wrapped up in our arms. Where he can heal. But we can't do that if we drop dead from exhaustion." 

Batman sighed, and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "We leave in the morning." 

"Agreed," Nightwing said. 

When the three returned to the manor, Damian and Alfred were waiting for them in the kitchen. Damian looked...upset. When Nightwing tried to comfort him, he huffed and stormed away. The adults watched him run upstairs but no one chased him. It had been a long few months. And everyone was on edge. 

"Get some rest, then," Bruce said, walking up the stairs toward his room. But he stopped. He felt something heavy in his chest. He couldn't stop thinking about Tim in the video, how he'd cried for help, but none had come. And somewhere, deep in his soul, Bruce knew that Tim was feeling that same awful pain right at that moment. But there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

And he felt, helpless.


	7. Acanthus In His Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman gets angry, Dick starts to lose hope, and Tim begins to break under Ra's tender care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for non-con in this chapter in the second half. I'll mark it so you can skip it if you want.

Bruce knew his control was slipping, Ollie watching nervously from the corner. "Uh...Bat's maybe-" He cut off when Batman clocked Antonio Shay in the jaw. Blood flew from the tied man's already bloody mouth. Several teeth had fallen out at some point. Not that Batman cared. Not when answers were right at his fingertips. 

Antonio turned his head to the side and spit on the concrete ground. "It's considered rude," the man said slowly, smirking up at the Bat. "To come into a home unannounced and not bring a gift." Another powerful blow to his stomach had him retching and coughing. 

Batman punched him again, his head snapped to the side, and he coughed up blood. "Where. Is. Ra's?!" Batman demanded, grabbing the man by the shoulders and pulling him closer. It took them three months to find Antonio, hidden well in the city, dodging all of Oracle's little sensors like he knew where they'd be even before Barbra did. "Tell me!" He yelled. 

Antonio spit up blood up and a single tooth. "They've already moved, and I don't know where, but...!" He flinched when Bruce raised his hand once more. "They were taken to the compound in Estonia when I escorted them. Someone in the compound might know where he was taken if you went and asked them. I would have told you if you just would have asked. There really wasn't a need for the beatdown." 

"You really expect us to believe you would have betrayed Ra's Al Ghul?" Nightwing asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"I wouldn't be the only one at this point," he said. "Listen, it's gotten pretty bad. There's a fracture in the Leauge. Those who side with Ra's." 

"What are you talking about?" Batman asked when the seconds passed. 

***

Bassrad was practically ripping his hair out at the roots. Ra's was well respected, no one would ever dispute that, but he had...made a mistake. Aaravi was the fourth Lutenent to come in demanding answers. They didn't understand the situation, how Ra's desperately needed an alpha male heir. He couldn't afford to waste time allowing the Queen Consort the birth a female. But they didn't see it that way. They simply saw their alpha killing, resurrecting, and assaulting their head omega. It was a disastrous situation. 

The fact that Tim Drake had emerged from the Lazurus Pit with his mind fully intact had only cemented the omega as a member of the clan. As a strong omega worthy of their loyalty. The outsider, the _whore_ that Ra's had practically plucked off the streets was driving a wedge in the league. 

"Do not forget that you serve Ra's Al Ghul," Bassrad said, putting down his pen, and looking at Aaravi who crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "No matter your personal opinion on the affair, you better watch your tongue or-" 

"Or _what?"_ The alpha asked calmly. "Do I not serve the Al Ghul family? And is the queen not a member of that family? He and his child both? It is our duty to keep them all safe. Perhaps the Pit has made our esteemed leader lose more of his mind than we originally thought." 

"Watch yourself, swine," Bassrad hissed at her. 

She smirked at him and bowed her head. "I'll take my leave," 

"I didn't dismiss you!" He shouted, standing and slamming his fist down on the desk. 

"I know," she said. 

She walked quickly through the halls where ten of her underlings were standing, looking unsure. She looked them all over, carefully. They were supposed to wait for her outside the compound. They looked resigned, determined. "I will not fault you if you decide that the path we walk is not one you wish to follow. Leave if you remain loyal to Ra's Al Ghul," she said. Not a single one of them moved. "Then spread the word. Our primary objective is to protect TImmothy Al Ghul and his now unborn child. By any means necessary." 

"Yes, lieutenant," her second said, placing a hand over her chest. 

***

"And after that...everyone started to align themselves with either one or the other. Yet...neither Timmothy nor Ra's has noticed. They're too caught up in the own personal drama to notice," Antonio said with a shrug. He grunted, letting his head roll to the side. 

"Pit?!" Nightwing asked, pushing Batman out of the way. " _Pit?!_ The Lazurus Pit?!" He asked, grabbing the man by the front of his shirt and lifting him up to his feet. "Why was he put in the Pit?!" He demanded. Arrow grabbed Nightwing by the shoulder and pulled him back. Nightwing let Antonio go and took a step back, breathing hard. 

Antonio looked transparently unhappy. "You aren't going to hit me again, are you? You're not going to like the answer." 

"No, we won't," Batman said, standing slightly in front of Nightwing who was practically hyperventilating. "Just tell us."

"Well...Timothy was pregnant. When the doctors told Ra's the child was girl, Ra's...well no one knows exactly. All we know is that he forced Timothy to miscarry then had to dump him in the pit. Afterward, he called everyone in the compound to come watch him..." Antonio grunted and looked away. "Well, he's alive, at least. He proved that he was worthy of leading us. But he's still an omega. Ra's had a responsibility to protect both him and his child. He's failed...and some of us have taken offense to that." 

Nightwing stumbled blindly toward the wall and leaned against it, unable to hold himself up properly. He'd never imagined that Tim would ever have Ra's Al Ghul's children. Logically, he knew that Tim was being assaulted, but the idea of his little brother having a baby so young was unimaginable. But worse, that Ra's would do something so horrible to his own child. To the mother of that child. Tim had lost so much in the past months he was gone, and Nightwing knew that he'd lose more before he'd be safe home. Even if they rescued him that same day. 

"He's not your _pack_ ," Batman growled. 

"I don't really think you get to decide that. He fought, clawed, and battled his way to the top." Antonio shrugged. "He's our pack, as much as he is yours. But if he wanted to return to you, we wouldn't stop him." 

* * *

Amelia brushed his hair, pinning it up in a high bun. Tim looked blankly at himself in the mirror, his eyes flicking up to Amelia who was frowning with worry. It had been a week. A week since the results came back positive. A week since he'd spoken a word. He ate little, only drank water when Amelia made him. He placed his hand on his stomach and dug his nails into his skin. Again, Tim was pregnant, but this time he had the added terror that his child was female. Or an omega. Would this one even draw breath? Would Tim get to hear them cry? 

Lance and Amelia had been with him every day since he'd emerged from the pit a little over a month ago. "Please, Tim," Amelia said, gently grabbing his wrist and pulling it away from his stomach. She looked so heartbroken when Tim looked at her without emotion. Lance was shifting from foot to foot, walking closer and kneeled down in front of Tim. 

Lance closed his book and cleared his throat, looking nervous. "I believe...that _perhaps,_ it would be in the best interest of the Leauge if the child was...not here if it shows on the tests that it's female or an omega," he said. The other two looked at him in confusion. "When the child is born, maybe...maybe Lord Ra's is away. Maybe the child is gone, hidden somewhere else. A-and maybe we could bribe the nurses and doctors to tell Lord Ra's what he wants to hear." 

" _Lance!"_ Amelia scolded, her eyes widening. "If anyone even _heard_ you-" 

"Well?!" Lance ignored her and looked to Tim, who looked at the seventeen-year-old with wide eyes. "O-of course, Lord Ra's would want to try again. But we'd have more than a year, at least, to solve that problem. And...Lord Ra's doesn't have long anyway. He needs an heir. Perhaps the third child would have to do if he wants to leave behind a legacy. He might even die before the third child would be born...we _could..."_

"...you know what would happen if we were caught?" Tim asked, his voice croaky from days of crying and silence. 

"Death, certainly, but we face death every day. I mean, I'm not just some kid plucked off the streets." Lance looked both proud and embarrassed at the same time. "I was a warrior fierce enough to be trusted to guard you, my queen." His cheeks turned a light pink. "I could not bear it if I failed to protect you a second time." 

"You're one of Ra's agents, you'd really betray him?" Tim asked, his dark hair falling over his face. 

"I will do anything you require of me, my queen, no matter how filthy my hands must become." 

Tim knew that fighting against Ra's and his desires was a battle they couldn't be won. But Lance was so young, so hopeful, that Tim couldn't find it in himself to just...dash his hopes like that. He smiled gently, it didn't quite reach his eyes. He knew that Lance could see the pain in his face, that he tried so hard to keep hidden."Convince the doctors to lie to Ra's if they must. If they seem hesitant, find someone who would. You have two months before I go in for the examination." 

"Yes, my queen," he said. He reached out and took Tim's hand, laying his face against the Omega's palm. "I will save you and your child, I swear." 

How long had it been? Seven months of pure hell. Almost an entire year. Lance and Amelia were planning, speaking in hushed, excited tones. Tim didn't really have it in him to pay attention. It'd been harder and harder to care about anything happening to him. Or around him. And he knew that it was dangerous to have hope. To even imagine that he could outwit Ra's. As if he didn't have a permanent mark on his hip to remind him what would happen if he went against his husband. 

Tim wanted Bruce. But, he knew that Bruce wouldn't be able to stand even looking at him. At the weak waste of training, he'd become. Wasted resources. The disappointment. The Omega that couldn't even protect his own child. Maybe if they were caught, Ra's would finally just put him out of his misery and kill him. 

The room fell into a tense silence when the door opened and Ra's stepped in with two guards on either side of him. "Both of you," he said pointing to Lance and Amelia who looked at him with wide eyes. "Out." Both of them looked at Tim who returned to his neutral mask. 

Lance stood on shaking legs and crossed his arms over his chest. "T-the queen consort f-feels safer with his g-guards." 

///

Ra's looked at the young alpha and smirked. He looked at Tim, walking over to him, and running his fingers over Tim's shoulder. "No need to fear me, beloved," he said. He pressed his mouth to Tim's ear and nipped at the edges. "I wasn't aware you enjoyed having an audience." Tim's eyes flicked to the side, and he tried to passively pull away from Ra's, who grabbed a fistful of Tim's hair and yanking him closer. " _Sit!"_ He ordered both Tim and Lance. Tim, under his Alpha's control, had to obey. Lance stayed on his feet for a second, until Tim shook his head. He reluctantly sat down and looked down at his hands, biting his lip hard enough that Tim was sure it would bleed. 

Ra's bit the back of Tim's neck and forced his hand under his shirt. He ran the tips of his nails down Tim's stomach where there was already a small bump. "You omega are almost worthless to society, you know. The only use you have is to give birth and those sweet little cunts of yours," he growled. He grabbed Tim by the scruff of his neck and hauled him over to the bed and threw him down on his stomach. 

He stood behind Tim, who was too petrified to try and fight. Ra's grabbed the hem of Tim's pants and pulled them down to his knees. He smacked Tim with the palm of his hand, leaving a perfect imprint of his hand on Tim's thigh. Tim grunted and balled his hands up into the bedsheets. He cried softly, hiding his face when Ra's put one leg up on the bed, and the other firmly on the ground. He entered Tim with no further ceremony. The burning of skin pulling on skin made the omega whine in distress, lifting his head off the bed to take in a deep breath, trying not to scream. His green eyes were wide, and hair stuck to his sweaty skin. 

"What would the Batman think of you now?" Ra's asked, picking up the pace when he could move comfortably. "If he saw you spread out, so accommodating to your alpha. Your body opening up for me perfectly. I bet he'd curse himself for not taking you for a ride. If only he'd known what a sweet little harlot he had in his care, perhaps your Dark Knight would have taken you as his mate. Lucky me, I suppose." He stilled his hips, grunting, and spilling his seed inside of Tim. He slapped his ass again and pulled out. 

After adjusting his clothes, he looked at Tim who was laying, trembling on his bed. "I like this new attitude of yours," Ra's said, sitting down and rubbing a hand down Tim's back. "Omegas should be seen and not heard." He leaned down and gently kissed Tim's neck. "And what a pretty sight you make, beloved." Ra's stood up and brushed his hands off on his pants. "I came to tell you that we're leaving in the morning. Be ready by dawn." 

He left, his two guards following behind him, giving their queen worried looks before they left. The second Ra's was out the door, Lance and Amelia were at Tim's side. Amelia wrapped Tim, in her arms, cradling his head against her chest. He opened his mouth and trilled, fat tears rolling down his face. Distress, confusion, hurt. His instincts cried out to the others in the room, begging for comfort, which was offered to him in ready supply. 

"Forgive me," Lance said, tears hanging off of his pretty eyelashes, and dripping onto Tim's face. "I failed to protect you again." 

Amelia put a hand on his shoulder. "If you had interfered he would have killed you, or he could have hurt Tim in retaliation. Sometimes, the hardest part is learning where and when to strike." She looked down at Tim, who had gone quiet and was now looking at the wall with wide but unfocused eyes. She cried quietly behind her hand, before helping Tim sit up. "Let's get you into the bath," she said. 

* * *

Bruce Wayne sat in his office, with a book open in front of him, a single lamp the only source of light in the entire room. Pictures of his children smiled back at him from behind the plastic that kept them safe. Tim, eyes bright, smile unsure, looked at him bashfully. The picture had been taken two months before he went missing. Before everything in his entire world crumbled and fell apart. He'd failed another one of his children. 

Tim was suffering, no doubt. Terrified, alone, hurting. Things that Bruce couldn't even imagine. He'd already died. Ra's had _killed_ him, murdered Bruce's son, because the child he was _forcing_ Tim to have was the wrong gender. And Bruce knew that Ra's would try again. Try as many times as necessary. Bruce ran his finger over Tim's picture, aching in his chest. Antonio had given them a lead, and Bruce wanted to follow it, but he knew that Dick needed a break. Just one night to unwind.

It broke Bruce's heart, how Dick insisted that he was at fault for what was happening to Tim. No amount of reassurance would convince him otherwise. It had been almost a year and with them no closer to rescuing Tim, Dick had been falling deeper and deeper into a bottomless pit of depression and self-blame. 

Bruce closed the photo album and stood up from the desk, blinking when he felt the sting in his eyes. Upstairs, he saw that Dick's door was slightly opened, and he peeked inside. Dick was sat on his bed, shoulders slumped, his head hanging down. He hadn't even taken his suit off. Bruce knocked, opening the door with his shoulder and walking in. Dick looked up at him and Bruce flinched. His son looked awful. The dark circles under his eyes had their own set of bags. He looked clammy and pale. 

"Every time we get close..." Dick said. He sniffed and put his head back down. 

"We'll get him," Bruce said, sitting down next to his son, and wrapping him in an embrace. "We'll never give up. We're going to save him, and bring him back home." 

Dick's lips lifted into something that might have slightly resembled a smile. "Yeah, I know, I'm just worried...when we get there, what will be left of Tim to save?" 

"He'll need to heal," Bruce said. "But Tim's strong, he will survive." 

"We should leave," Dick said. "W-we know where the compound is, Antonio said that they want to help Tim, so we should just go." 

"You need rest, Dick," Bruce said. "We'll be on our way in a few hours. Please, just sleep for now. You'll want to be at your best when we rescue him." 

"You're right," Dick said. He laid down, slumping over, closing his eyes and passing out almost immediately. Bruce grabbed a blanket off the bed and threw it over Dick's shoulders. He turned the light off and let Dick sleep. They'd be boots up in less than five hours. Cassandra was racing home, and the second she got to the cave they'd all be out. Bruce was determined not to return home without Tim. Not again. 

When he walked into the hallway he closed Dick's door and sighed, resting his head against the wood of the door. When he turned around he saw that Damian standing behind him, already in uniform. "No," he said before his son could even open his mouth. "No, Damian, _no."_

"Yes," Damian answered. "Everyone else is going. You can't honestly expect me to stay behind." 

"Damian..." Bruce rubbed his temples. "You can't come."

"Who knows the compounds better than me? I lived there, remember!" Damian balled his hands into fists and glared at his father. "I want to come." 

"Damian, _no,"_ Bruce said sternly. "Go back to bed, before I bench you for a month!" When he saw the hurt expression on his youngest's face he put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. "Tim will need you here. Make sure that everything is perfect for when we bring him home." 


End file.
